Pulgarcita
by Azuna Yuko
Summary: RyoSaku Estaba viviendo todo lo que siempre soño..Pasaba mas tiempo con 'el', conversaba mas con 'el', habia entrado a su habitacion e incluso habia dormido en su cama. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si ella no midiera lo largo de un dedo pulgar. 4 CAP UP
1. Mal humor

**Anime:** _Prince of tennis_

**Clasificacion:** _K+_

**Pareja:** _Ryoma y Sakuno_

**Advertencia:** _Pues... ¿Ninguna? o.o _

¡Hola a todos! Aquí de nuevo yo con una nueva historia. Mi primer fic de "Prince of tenis" largo. ¡Que emoción! OoO

Espero que les guste la idea tanto como a mí… n.n

Sin nada mas que decir, les dejo con la historia.

_Prince of tennis no es mio... __Pero¡Quiero de regalo de cumpleaños a Ryoma! OoO_

**

* * *

**

Era la hora de las prácticas de tenis, las clases ya habían terminado. Había un hermoso sol resplandeciente que brillaba en lo alto. Pero así como hermoso estaba, así de calurosos eran los rayos que de el se desprendían. Tanto que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban afuera, sin ninguna sombra que los cubriera y por lógica sin aire acondicionado, sudaban a cantaros. En incluso hasta podían decir que el sol estaba tirando fuego sin ninguna piedad. O decir que el calor del piso se traspasaba hasta llegar a la plantilla de los pies, provocando así un horrible malestar. Y todo esto siempre llegaban al mismo resultado: Ponerte de _mal humor_.

Y mas cuando se entrenaba _tenis _bajo tan _desesperante_ y _horrible _clima…

--------------------------------------------------

Ella solo se dedicaba a observar, cada saque, cada movimiento, cada pelota que el regresaba con su raqueta. Todo, ella observaba todo con detenimiento y no perdiéndose de nada.

Así era ella, así era Sakuno Ryuzaki…

Ya habían pasado algunos años y todo parecía ser exactamente igual. Si, el había cambiado físicamente, de eso no había duda. Pero por dentro, seguía siendo igual de distante, igual de frió… O quizás hasta mas…

El seguía jugando su tan amado juego, mientras ella lo apoyaba en silencio… siempre en silencio.

Había hecho y tratado de todo para que siquiera la mirara. No pedía mucho, solo quería eso una simple mirada o algunas palabras de _amigos_.

Pero tal pareciera que Sakuno Ryuzaki, no pasaba ni por un segundo por la mente de Ryoma Echizen.

Lo sabía… Eso era o mas doloroso.

- Hey Sakuno-chan… ¿Por qué no me ayudas a animar a Ryoma-sama? – Pregunto algo desanimada su mejor amiga, haciendo un visible puchero infantil.

- Eh… prefiero ayudarte a sostener el cartel Tomo-chan… No he estado muy bien de mi garganta. – Mintió Sakuno, tocándose el cuello. Aun sentada en las bancas bajo aquella sombra. Que aunque no fuera mucho la mantenía algo menos _acalorada._

Tenia que aceptarlo, últimamente le había estado mintiendo en muchas cosas a Tomoka. Le dolía en cierta parte de ella. Nunca había acostumbrado a ocultarle nada a su amiga. Pero por más que quisiera contarle la verdad, no podía. Siempre que lo intentaba, las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta. Teniendo que inventar algo a un último instante.

-------------------------------------------------------

El partido había concluido. Como siempre, Ryoma había ganado. Y con mucha puntuación a favor. Su cara toda roja a causa de los rayos del sol, solo demostraba aburrimiento… Era de esperarse, tantos días haciendo exactamente lo mismo, y lo peor era que no había un contrincante capaz de siquiera hacerlo fatigar un poco. Aunque esta vez el que logro agobiarlo fue el terrible clima…

De vez en cuando, los ex-titulares venían a visitar a Seigaku. Y era ahí cuando ella veia si acaso alguna que otra sonrisa triunfante y a la vez burlona.

- ¡Jugaste sorprendente Ryoma-sama! – Le grito la chica de coletas.

Ryoma paso muy cerca de ella, y solo la miro de reojo. Con aquellos ojos tan penetrantes y su rostro algo rojo por el calor, sus cabellos desordenados, y por ultimo aquellas gotas cristalinas de sudor que bajaban por todo lo largo de su cara hasta llegar a desembocar en la punta de su barbilla, y de ahí ir a dar al suelo…

Sakuno con sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí, solo lo miraba… Sorprendida... Como si Ryoma fuera una gran obra de arte que pocas veces vez en tu vida. Y en cierta parte, lo era…

Era imposible dejar de observarlo… era tan… se veia tan… sexy… (N/A: Bueno, compréndala… Nadie se aguantaría de ver tan bella "obra de arte" XD)

- Valla, Ryoma-sama se ve muy atractivo cuando esta acalorado… ¿No lo crees Sakuno-chan? – Pregunto Tomoka sin perderle el rastro a Ryoma que ya hacia caminando hacia los bebederos.

Al parecer no era la única que pensaba eso.

- Si… - Respondió susurrando, como intentando que no la escuchara su hiperactiva amiga de coletas.

- ¡Oh¡Lo olvidaba! Tengo que irme Saku-chan, hoy quede de ayudarle a mi mama a cuidar a mis hermanos… Oh, a veces es tan desesperante tenerlos…- Suspiro – Bueno ¡Nos vemos! – Termino despidiéndose con la mano, y corriendo apresuradamente hacia la puerta principal de la escuela.

-------------------------------------------------

Busco a Ryoma con la mirada, aun no llegaba a los bebederos… Así que se apresuro para ir a hablar un poco con el… Como siempre, después de cada partido, ella nunca se olvidaba de felicitarlo al terminar. Y como todos los días, hizo lo mismo. Después de todo… ¿Qué había de diferente hoy?

El _horrible _clima que hacia que tu día pareciese un gran viernes trece.

- Jugaste bien... Ryoma-kun... – Le dijo atravesándose por enfrente impidiéndole así a el, seguir su camino hacia el bebedero, que de no ser por ella, el estuviera utilizando ya.

Se sentía muy acalorado, el sol lo ponía de malas, estaba aburrido y no entendía por que todos se le atravesaban… ¿¡Que no podía nisiquiera llegar al bebedero sin interrupciones!?

-Ah… Era mucho pedir que no me fastidiaras hoy… ¿Verdad Ryuzaki? –

Y esa fue como una horrible bofetada… junto con un bote de grandes brasas ardiendo.

Así que, todas las veces que ella había ido a felicitarlo por su gran juego. Todas las veces que ella se había quedado hasta muy tarde solo para hacerle compañía, todas las veces que ella lo había apoyado en silencio… Todo eso... ¿No era nada¿Solo molestias?

Se sentía estupida, boba. Quería llorar e irse corriendo de ahí, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban en lo más mínimo. Su cabeza estaba en un shock total. Estaba bloqueada…

Las lagrimas que amenizaban con salir, mas ella hizo un esfuerzo sobre-humano y las retuvo un momento, pero todo se vino abajo cuando volvió a hablar…

- Ahora, si no vas a utilizar el bebedero… ¿Podrías apartarte? – Soltó Ryoma, intentando sonar educado. Todo esto lo ponía de malas, lo que quería era llegar a su casa y darse una ducha y prender _urgentemente_ el aire acondicionado.

- Idiota… - Susurro, soltando un par de lagrimas cristalinas y a su vez comenzando a caminar lento. Dándole la espalda. Primero pasos torpes, lentos e inseguros, que después los apresuro para al final terminar corriendo desesperadamente.

-------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba por las largas y anchas calles que ella tenia que seguir siempre para poder llegar a su casa.

Ya se había cansado de correr, había decidido caminar y no derramar una sola lagrima más. Al fin y al cabo el sol no estaba del todo bien como para estar _desperdiciando_ liquido, por medio de _lágrimas_. Aunque en estos momentos lo que menos le importaba era el clima...

Entre pasos cortos y lentos y con la mirada un poco baja, se encontró con un sobre amarillento tirado en el suelo. Alzó la mirada para ver al posible dueño de aquel sobre. Pero estaba la calle estaba completamente vacía. Solo logro visualizar como la puerta de cristal de uno de los negocios a unos cuantos metros de ahí, se cerraba lentamente. Quizás… el dueño o la dueña del sobre habían entrado a aquel lugar.

Camino apresurada antes de que la puerta cerrara completamente. Entro, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que aquel negocio, era una tienda de antigüedades. Y de antigüedades muy bonitas. Miro con curiosidad cada uno de los objetos más cercanos a su vista. Así como los que se encontraban sobre las repisas casi tocando el techo.

Algunos eran muy viejos, podía notarlo en sus materiales gastados, aunque debía admitir que pese a su antigüedad seguían estando en muy buenas condiciones. Relojes, muñecas, libros, plumas, cubiertos, algunos platos… Un sinnúmero de cosas y todas muy bonitas, interesantes y… costosas.

Quiso tomar uno de los libros del estante, no lograba ver bien el titulo, ya que una espesa capa de polvo lo cubría. Al parecer la dueña o dueño de la tienda se había olvidado de la existencia de ese libro…

Cuando estaba apunto de tomarlo una voz femenina la detuvo.

- ¿Qué buscaba señorita? – Pregunto de manera amable, una mujer joven. De cabellos negros azulados. Quien por su apariencia parecía ser la dueña de la tienda.

- Eh, nomás estaba observando…- Pausa - ¿Usted es la dueña de la tienda?- Pregunto alejándose un poco de aquel estante de libros.

- Si, aunque no lo parezca lo soy... n.nU –

- Tiene unos objetos muy bonitos… - Le dijo dedicándole un tierna sonrisa.

- Si, toda mi vida viajando para recolectarlos… ¿Tenían que ser especiales y bonitos no? – Rió levemente.

- Tienes razón. n.n – Termino Sakuno sonriéndole, cuando en ese instante recordó el porque había entrado a aquel lugar. Ya hasta se le había olvidado el propósito principal de su visita.

- Disculpa… ¿No es tuyo este sobre? – Le pregunto Sakuno tendiéndole el sobre a la joven dueña de la tienda.

- ¿Ah? O.O ¿¡De donde lo sacaste!? –Pregunto algo sorprendido mirando el pedazo de papel amarillento.

- Estaba tirado en el suelo allá afuera… -

- Muchas gracias… que bueno que fuiste tu la que lo rejunto, si no me hubiera quedado un mes sin comer n.nU –

- O.OU De nada... n.n-

- Me llamo Minako Li, gusto en conocerte Sakuno – Le dijo la joven mujer haciendo una reverencia como forma de saludo.

- Yo me lla… ¿C-como supiste mi nombre? O.o – Pregunto notablemente muy confundida. ¿Como había sabido su nombre sin siquiera haberlo mencionado antes? Era algo muy sorprendente, intrigante y sospechoso.

- Eh... Pues… in... intuición... n.nU – Le contesto tartamudeando, seña de que estaba nerviosa.

- Ah... Claro – Le dijo como no tragándose lo que le decía.

- Por cierto, Sakuno. Eres una persona muy honesta y humilde. En verdad gracias por regresarme mi sobre. Por eso… Me gustaría darte algo a cambio. Puede escoger algo de la tienda o pues… pedirme lo que quieras… n.n – Le dijo Minako sonriendo.

Bueno, había muchísimas cosas de las cuales escoger. Muñecas… no, las muñecas de porcelana le daban miedo en la noche. En especial las que tenían bonitos ojos de colores. Las hacia ver mas tenebrosas, cuando todo estaba oscuro. Relojes… no necesitaba. Lápices… no quería útiles escolares. Platos… su madre tenía grandes cantidades de platos.

No había nada que ella necesitara. Aunque… Ella había mencionado que le podía pedir cualquier cosa.

"_Ryoma-kun"_

Pensó instantáneamente, nisiquiera pa darle tiempo de acordarse lo que había pasado minutos antes cerca de los bebederos.

- ¿Con que es un chico? – Termino dedicándole una sonrisa con leve seña de picardía.

Ella, se ruborizo ante tal pregunta. ¿Era tan obvia? Por Dios, ya hasta cualquier persona se daba cuenta de que estaba tontamente… enamorada.

- Eh... pues... si. – Le contesto escondiendo sus manos por detrás de su espalda y bajando un poco su cabeza, estaba avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, yo también pase por lo mismo. Cuando tenía tu edad me gustaba un chico quien nisiquiera se molestaba en mirarme. – Soltó un soplido haciendo que su flequillo se elevara un poco en el aire. Y recargando su barbilla en una de sus manos. – Era desesperante. u.ú

- Lo se... – Se sintió internamente comprendida.

- Pero ¿Sabes? Yo podría ayudarte. – Dijo sonriéndole ampliamente. Una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

- ¿De verdad¿Como? o.o – Levanto la vista con esperanza.

- Pues… veras... – Suspiro – Bien, te lo diré, por que se que eres un persona de corazón noble, Sakuno. Soy algo así como una... hechicera.

- ¿Qué? O.O –

- No se por que. Solo se que puedo hacer cosas que las demás personas no. Por eso... Si necesitas ayuda en el amor, yo podría hacer una pócima que... –

- No Minako-san… Yo no quiero que Ryoma se enamore de mí por ese tipo de métodos… Yo solo quiero… que me mire, que sepa que yo estoy a su lado. Que me muestre su interior…-

- Entiendo. En ese caso, solo te puedo decir que tengas fe. Mucha fe, para que tu vida se haga… "Como en un cuento de hadas". – Le dijo haciendo una actuación teatral al final.

Sakuno le sonrió. Después volvió su vista hacia los cuentos que se encontraba en el estante. Todos parecían ser de aquello que solía leer de pequeña. Se acerco un poco para verlos mejor.

Agarro el libro que minutos antes estuvo a punto de tomar, lo soplo un poco y descubrió algunas letras muy bien trazadas en la pasta, así como algunos adornos en las orillas. Y en el centro un hermoso dibujo de unas hadas y una joven.

Leyó el titulo detenidamente…

"_La pulgarcita" _

Con que ese libro era…

- ¿Te gusta? Puedes llevarlo si quieres… - _Con que así quiere que sea… nee... –_

_-_ Muchas gracias Minako-san n.n – Vio su muñeca – Oh, ya se me hizo tarde, muchas gracias de nuevo. Es un libro muy hermoso, lo cuidare bien. –

- Suerte Sakuno… -

Sakuno camino hacia la puerta para salir otra vez hacia el "infierno". Mientras Minako tomaba un vaso con jugo de naranja y le depositaba tres pequeñas gotas de un color rojo vino. Que al caer al jugo, provocaron que un extraño brillo se desprendiera de el. Solo por algunos segundos…

-¡Sakuno espera! – Le grito.

- ¿Ah? – Volteo cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

- ¿Afuera esta haciendo un calor infernal no?-

Sakuno asintió.

- ¿Pues que mejor que un fresco juego de naranja, antes de volver al calor, nee?-

- Eres muy amable Minako-san – Dicho esto Sakuno tomo el vaso y bebió todo el juego de naranja de un solo jalón. Ni 10 segundos tardos en ingerir aquella bebida, que de no ser por las gotas, hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo. Toda… hasta la última gota.

Minako solo miraba con impaciencia por ver los tan esperados resultados…

- Esta muy… muy… deli…cio… Ah... me sien...to –

¡PAZ!

Y Sakuno no termino de hablar, ya que había caído inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Funciono! – Dijo para después ponerse a dar brinquitos de alegría. Después de todo, no era tan mala con las pociones. – Aunque… creo que debí ponerle algo abajo… Eso le dolerá mucho mañana. u.ù –

Ahora para tener completado su plan. Solo le faltaba encontrar al chico. Al chico del cual Sakuno estaba enamorada. Solo sabía que se llamaba Ryoma. No sabía ni su apellido ni su edad. Aunque lo mas seguro es que fuese de la misma edad que Sakuno. Pero… ¿Como cuantos Ryomas habría en todo Japón¿O al menos… en la ciudad?

Quien sabe… Esto seria más difícil de lo que pensó.

Pero todos sabemos que como Ryoma Echizen, solo hay uno. (N/A: Díganme si no XD)

-------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía mal. Ya no por el calor. Sentía una horrible culpabilidad. Y no sabia porque. Sentía que había metido la pata y que había hecho una de las cosas de las que se podría arrepentir toda su vida. Lo sentía… lo sabia.

Y lo mas extraño aun. Era que todo esto de la estupida culpabilidad, estaban relacionado con… la chica de las trenzas largas. Con Sakuno Ryuzaki…

Ahora para quitarse eso de encima, por que de seguro no iba a dormir toda la noche o al menos dormir incomodo, lo mejor y mas coherente que podría hacer en estos momentos era buscar a Ryuzaki y hacerle saber que… lo que sea que haya dicho o hecho, que lo olvidara. Esperaba que entendiera que no había estado de humor todo el día.

Primero decidió encaminarse hacia la ofician de la entrenadora. Al fin y al cabo ella era la abuela de Sakuno, lo mas seguro era que supiera donde estaba, o quizás… si era su día de suerte, podría encofrarse a Sakuno ahí.

Toco la puerta un par de veces. Después la mujer de ya avanzada edad, aunque en buenas condiciones, abrió la puerta quedamente.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Ryoma? – Pregunto abriendo con totalidad la puerta dejando salir aire _fresco _de aquella pequeña oficina. Tenían el aire acondicionado encendido.

- Si¿Esta aquí Ryuzaki? – Pregunto cerrando los ojos para poder sentir el aire helado.

- No Ryoma, mi nieta se fue, dijo que se sentía mal…- Respondió con un leve tono de preocupación.

- Gracias. – Finalizo

Y se fue directo a la casa de Sakuno.

No había tenido suerte…

----------------------------------------------------

Iba caminado por las anchas calles. Con dirección a la casa de Sakuno. Tenía tanto calor. Que por unos momentos deseo tener hielos para ponérselos en la espalda. O… despojarse de toda su ropa. Aunque eso ultimo no lo haría aunque le pagasen dinero. Pero… si el clima seguía así y no encontraba algo frío a tiempo. Incluso sin dinero, podría hacerlo.

Sudaba, estaba rojo, cansado y tenía sed… mucha sed. Quería una Ponta. Deseaba a una Ponta. Pero ni rastro de alguna maquina de sodas. Nada…

En medio de su desesperación, vio algunas tiendas y negocios.

"_Ponta" _

Pensó esperanzado. Camino apresurado hacia aquellas tiendas. Se acerco a una, intento abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran letrero que decía "Cerrado". Apretó los puños y su mandíbula. "Hay mas tiendas" pensó. Y si, había mas tiendas… **cerradas.**

Esto si que era el colmo. Solo quería una Ponta. ¿Era mucho pedir? Ya con resignación. Movió la perilla de otro lugar. "Seguramente, cerrado" pensó. Pero fue su gran sorpresa al sentir como la perilla cedía. Logrando así abrir la puerta.

Al entrar se sintió en la gloria. Casi podía escuchar a los Ángeles cantar con sus trompetas y a algunos otros con sus hermosas voces. Se acerco hasta la barra de recepción. Donde se encontraba la caja registradora y una flor. Una extraña y hermosa flor. La observo por algunos segundos. Era tan bella, sus colores brillantes. Sus verdes hojas. Y ni se diga de su aroma, le recordaba a una perona en particular…

- ¿Te gusta? –

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro su rostro para ver el dueño o dueña de esa voz. Y se encontró con una mujer joven. Que le sonreía plenamente.

- Si… ¿Cuánto cuesta? - Tenia que admitirlo, quería esa flor. Y por muy raro que suene. La Ponta había pasado a segundo plano.

- Ah… no esta a la venta. Pero… si me dices tu nombre podría reconsiderarlo. – Le propuso sonriendo.

Valla, sabia que tenia un club de fans y todo eso. Sabia que toda población estudiantil femenina andaba detrás de el. ¿Pero esto? Ya era mucho… Ya hasta las mujeres _mayores_ andaban preguntaban su nombre.

- Ryoma Echizen – Frío y directo, así había hablado. Aunque con algo de orgullo y superioridad. ¿Era un Echizen no?

La joven dueña de aquel lugar abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Era de esperarse, todos se ponían igual cuando escuchaban su apellido.

- Esta bien, mes has convencido. Te la daré a… ¿Sabes que¡Te la regalo! Me ha dado la corazonada de que _esta flor nació para ti… -_

Ryoma miro raro a la joven. Primero le decía que no estaba a la venta y después le decía que se la regalaba. Era muy extraño. Con solo con escuchar su nombre cambio drásticamente de opinión. Valla, nunca pensó que el apellido "Echizen" hiciera tanto efecto en la gente.

- ¿No esta defectuosa? o.ô – Pregunto al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba la flor minuciosamente.

- Claro que no u.ú –

- Esta bien… Gracias. –

- Gracias a ti, cuida a esa flor… Por cierto, gusto en conocerte Ryoma, me llamo Minako. –

Ryoma solo movió su mano como un gesto de saludo y de ahí, salio a toda prisa.

"_Se la daré a Ryuzaki" _

----------------------------------------------------

Llego hasta la casa de Sakuno. Se sentía completamente… estupido. No sabía por que rayos había tenido que andar caminando en aquel infrahumano clima, y sin ningún tipo de sombra. No lo sabía. A veces, hasta el mismo se reprochaba por los actos tan patéticos que realizaba. Y encima, con una flor en la mano que iba destinada a Sakuno.

Pero ya estaba ahí, no iba a echarse para atrás, ya que si no resolvía esto de una vez por todas. Mañana tendría unas ojeras muy visibles. Iba a parecer mapache. Por eso, era ahí y ahora.

Sea lo que sea, lo resolvería en ese momento.

Pero… pareciera que le mundo se había empeñado en hacer que ese día fuera un pesadilla.

Sakuno Ryuzaki… no estaba en su casa.

------------------------------------------------------

Llego a su casa, muy frustrado. Todo en este día le había salido mal. Fatal, mejor dicho…

Cuando entro, se extraño al no escuchar el saludo de su madre o las bromas tontas de su padre. Nisiquiera escuchaba la música que su prima acostumbraba poner en su habitación.

Estaba solo.

Vio una pequeña nota sobre la mesa. Confirmado, no había nadie en la casa. Subió a su recamara. Al entrar estuvo a punto de echar la flor en el cesto de basura. Pero algo, no sabía muy bien que, le decía que no lo hiciera. Y dado a las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no tenia ganas de pensar mucho las cosas. Así que la dejo sobre el buró de noche, junto a su fastidioso-odiado-deforme-despertador. Se puso ropa más cómoda y prendió el aire acondicionado y se dejó caer en la cama. Aun sentía esa sensación de culpabilidad. Después de 1 hora aproximadamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Biiiiip Biiiiip

Lo que parecía ser un despertador, sonaba fuertemente sin parar.

- ¡Kyaa¡Pero que ruidoso! – Dijo una voz femenina.

Ryoma entre bostezo y bostezos. Movió su mano con pereza en el buró de noche. Buscaba el despertador. Pero aun no sacaba la cabeza entre las sabanas. Y cuando por fin lo encontró le dio un golpe y el aparato dejo de sonar instantáneamente.

Se levanto de su cama, con los ojos adormilados. Se frotó un poco el cabello. Y cuando se dirigía al baño. Escuchó unos extraños sonidos.

Eran como bostezos...

Agudizo el oído para escuchar mejor. Y guiándose por el volumen y la intensidad de aquel sonido. Fue a dar hasta la flor sobre el buró.

Se quedo estático, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en esos mementos…

- ¿Ryuzaki? –

Su compañera de clase, Sakuno Ryuzaki, estaba sobre la flor. Y media lo largo de un dedo pulgar…

CONTINUARA………………………

* * *

¿A que se quedaron con la duda? XD

Bueno, esta idea salió cuando veia la película de "La pulgarcita" al mismo tiempo que veia unas imágenes de Ryoma y Sakuno. Y pues. Pensé "Como seria si Sakuno estuviera de ese tamaño…" Y ¡Puf! Se hizo el fic… n.n

Pero que quede claro que tampoco la película de "La pulgarcita" me pertenece. n.n

Ojala no este repitiendo este tema o idea… u.ù

Espero que me dejen algún comentario. Me alegraría saber su opinión. n.n

¡Reviews!

Matta-ne!

Azuna-chan


	2. Mini Sakuno

Bueno tengo tres cosas muy importantes que hacer: disculparme, agradecerles y aclararles.

Primero agradeceré todos los Reviews del capitulo pasado. ¡Valla! Nunca pensé que llegaría a obtener tantos. Estimaba más o menos unos 8. De verdad muchas gracias n.n

Segundo, Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en subir, es que salí fuera de mi casa, y no tenia computadora a la mano. Es por eso que anhelo con todo mí ser una portátil. Espero que me comprendan. u.ù

Y por ultimo quiero aclararles lo de mi cambio de nick. Quizás ni cuenta se han dado, pero yo antes era "eXa-anime".Se que es molesto que los autores cambien de nick. Pero tengo razones fuertes. Me independice. Esta cuenta era entre dos personas, yo y una amiga, y como ella no la utiliza decidí cambiarla totalmente, para que fuera solo mía. Ya si mi amiga decide escribir fics en adelante, tendrá que hacerse una cuenta propia. XD

Bueno eso es todo lo qu tenia que decirles. n.nU

-

"_Prince of tennis" __**NO **__es mío,_

_Supongo que eso esta muy claro u.u_

-

**Capitulo 2.- Mini Sakuno**

- ¿Ryuzaki? -

Fue lo único que había podido articular Ryoma al ver tan extraña escena. No era muy común ver a una compañera de clase midiendo no más de 3 cm.

- O.O -

1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! -

Y después de ese grito, que apenas y fue captado por los oídos de Ryoma, Sakuno cayó desmayada en el centro de la flor, provocando que algo de polen se esparciera.

Solo basta pensar su situación para poder comprenderla mejor. Imagínense que despiertan y lo primero que ven es el rostro del chico(a) que te gusta casi cuatro veces mas grande de lo que normalmente debería de estar.

¿Sorprendente verdad?

Pues esa fue la razón por la que Sakuno se desmayó.

+---+

"_¿Y ahora qué?" _

Se preguntó mentalmente Ryoma. Faltaban 15 minutos para las 7:00. No estaba siquiera cambiado, tenia a una chica miniatura en _su_ flor, desmayada y semidesnuda y por último no sabía porque esa chica tenia semejante estatura y tampoco el como había llegado hasta su habitación.

Esperen un momento…

¡Semidesnuda!

Volteo de nuevo para poder observarla mejor y si, en efecto Sakuno solo tenía unos pedazos de tela cubriendo sus partes más… intimas.

Se puso colorado al notar que su compañera, que tantas veces había caracterizado como una pequeña niña… no tenia nada de niña. Su piel blanca y tersa, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello caoba brillante y largo. Ahora le agradecía a Sakuno el no haberle hecho caso cuando le decía que se cortase el cabello.

"_Si tan solo fuera mas grande" _

Pensó Ryoma inconscientemente. Por lo que acto seguido sacudió su cabeza, con el afán de hacer que todas esas ideas raras y sin sentido (como el solía llamarlas) desaparecieran. Al parecer, el hecho que su padre fuera un completo pervertido lo estaba empezando a afectar. Pero lo cierto era que, todo muchacho de 16 años en algún momento se tiene que empezar a interesar en las _chicas_. Aunque fuera una de 3cm.

Paso su mano derecha por su frente. Como si este fuera un método para pensar más aprisa. Camino de un lado a otro, aun un poco sonrojado. Quien no lo conociera no creería lo que viese. Ya que era muy poco común ver a Ryoma nervioso, desesperado y encima rojo, y no precisamente por arte del calor.

Se detuvo en seco, lo primero que tenia que hacer era despertar a Sakuno y preguntarle el porque de su condición. Ya después averiguaría lo demás.

Se acerco a la mesita de noche. Y por un momento estuvo apunto de zangolotearla. Pero se detuvo a tiempo… Seria muy peligroso si zangoloteaba a una persona tan _delicada_, además de que podía por _accidente_ tocar partes privadas en tan escultural cuerpo.

De nuevo con las ideas raras…

Camino hacia el baño se mojo las manos y la cara con agua _fría._ Y después regreso a su habitación. Entro con la esperanza de ver a Sakuno ya despierta, pero no, aun estaba ahí, en la misma posición.

Se aproximó hacia la flor, y como aun tenía las manos mojadas, depositó una ligera gota de agua en la cara de Sakuno. Esta se despertó como si le hubiera aventado un gran balde.

La chica se sentó en el centro de la flor y con sus grandes ojos rubí achocolatado lo miro expectante y sorprendida.

- Ryo…Ryo… Ryoma-k-un - Pronunció al mismo tiempo que unos adorables montoncitos rojos adornaban las mejillas de su rostro.

- ¿Qué te paso Ryuzaki? - Le pregunto insistente. Necesitaba una explicación rápida, concreta y creíble.

- ¿Eh? Na…Nada en realidad tu estas… muy grande…- Le dijo con gran inocencia.

- Ryuzaki, mírate - Le pregunto señalándola con su dedo índice.

Ella siguió con la vista la dirección que el le indicaba, se miro fijamente…

Sus ojos se abrieron a ma son poder Se tapo inconscientemente con sus manos, así como se ponía visiblemente como una manzana. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy aprisa, quizás por los nervios de que Ryoma la viera así, o la confusión al ver que era una miniatura. Y Poco después en su cara se empezó a formar un puchero infantil.

Iba a llorar...

- ¿Qué… me paso? - Pregunto sollozando, temblando, con su mirada gacha, mordiendo su labio inferior y sosteniendo fuertemente su "falda" desigual. Recordemos que su vestimenta eran pedazos de tela, por lo que no tenían costuras, solo simples nudos en la parte de atrás. Esa "ropa" se podía asemejar muy bien a la vestimenta que le hacen las niñas pequeñas a sus muñecas con retazos de tela. (N/A: Yo lo hacia de pequeña u//u)

- No lo se - Le dijo, temiendo de que con eso se soltara llorando. Suficientes problemas ya tenía.

- Pero… -

- No llores Ryuzaki - Y después soltó un soplido, resignado.

Sakuno había comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

- Es que… Ryo...Ryoma-kun... No se que... me paso... Buaaa Buaaa TOT - Termino llorando desconsoladamente.

- No llores, no estas sola -

La verdad no supo ni de donde salieron las palabras, pero habían dado en el punto exacto. Habían sido directas, profundas y sobre todo daban a sentir protección. Algo no muy característico en la forma de hablar de Ryoma Echizen, quien siempre lo hacia con desinterés, arrogancia o sequedad, en sus respectivos casos.

Sakuno lo miro con el rostro de un rojo intenso que reflejaba alegría y esperanza, se quito las lágrimas con uno de los pétalos de la flor. Y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Gracias Ryoma-kun -

En ese momento fue inevitable contener el… sonrojo. Maldecía mil veces el no traer su preciada gorra en esos momentos. Giro su rostro y camino rápidamente hacia uno de los cajones, donde guardaba su ropa, lo abrió y saco el uniforme escolar. Lo puso en su cama, y comenzó a desbotonarse la camisa de la pijama.

- Eh... Ryoma-kun -

- Ah, lo siento. -

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ryoma ya estaba en el baño.

+---+

Comenzó a observar todo en la habitación, desde esa perspectiva pareciera que fuera un cuarto de gigantes. Cada detalle, ella observo cada detalle de esa "inmensa" habitación. De la misma forma como lo hacia cuando Ryoma estaba en las canchas, jugando su tan amado tenis.

Nunca había entrado a la recamara de Ryoma, por ese lado se sentía agradecida con Dios de haberle dado esa oportunidad.

Todo en ese lugar lo reflejaba, había muchas pelotas de tenis tiradas en el suelo (como faltar), algunas raquetas, libros, entre otras cosas.

Bajo de la flor con mucho cuidado, utilizando las espinas del tallo de la rara flor como escalera. Cuando por fin toco la madera, se puso de pie a un lado del que parecía ser un despertador.

"_Ryoma-kun odia los despertadores"_

Pensó viéndolo, el estado de ese artefacto era deplorable. Se asomo para abajo, y se sorprendió al ver unos grandes ojos gatunos observándola, esperando el momento para atacar.

- Jeje… lindo gatito… -

Le dijo asustada, retrocedió unos pasos. Cuando el gato maulló, lo único coherente que apareció en su mente fue la palabra: Escapar.

El gato salto hacia la cama y de ahí fue acechando la hermosa flor del buró, aunque en realidad lo que le importaba era el premio que en el centro se encontraba:

La pequeña muchachita humana, que podía ser un apetitoso desayuno.

Sakuno tomó todos los pétalos, como queriendo esconderse. Intentando cerrar la flor. Pero, dado a que era de día, la flor nunca se cerraría. Ni a jalones ni a empujones. No se cerraría. Así que lo único que le quedo fue envolverse en aquello suaves pétalos rojos.

El gato quería sacar a Sakuno de ahí por lo que empezó a aruñar levemente. Pero por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los 10 pétalos logró caerse. Sakuno en medio de la desesperación comenzó a gritar, pidiendo auxilio.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ryoma-kun ayúdame! -

Y en ese momento Ryoma entro a la habitación y se quedo petrificado con lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Ryoma-kun! -

Apresuradamente corrió hacia el buró. Tomo a Karupin y lo dejo en el piso. No sin antes correrlo de la habitación. Lo que el gato entendió perfectamente, y poco después con las orejitas bajas y pequeños maullidos de arrepentimiento salió lentamente de la recamara de Ryoma.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto a la mini chica que se encontraba sentada. Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y a su vez temblando de miedo. Ryoma al verla así decidió poner su mano para que Sakuno se pasara a ella.

Sakuno al escuchar eso, abrió los ojos poco a poco, vio la mano de Ryoma enfrente suyo. Se sorprendió inmediatamente, razón por la cual sus ojos se agrandaron. Se levanto (aun temblorosa) y dio un brinco para caer en la mano de _el._

Después Ryoma acerco su mano a su rostro para así poderla ver mejor. Ella no se esperaba aquel movimiento por lo que se balanceo peligrosamente y en un intento de sostenerse, se aferro de uno de los dedos de Ryoma. El al ver esto sintió ganas de reír. Pero no lo hizo. Aunque cabe destacar que por ahí, se le escapo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Ryoma! ¡Si no bajas ya, llegaras tarde! - La señora Echizen grito desde abajo. Como comúnmente gritaba cuando a su hijo se quedaba dormido o el despertador no sonaba.

El chico de ojos penetrantes giro su rostro a la puerta. No era necesario contestarle a su madre. Volvió a la mirada a Sakuno y con su seriedad habitual le pregunto:

- ¿Iras a la escuela o… te quedaras aquí? -

Instantáneamente el incidente con el gato cruzo por su mente.

- ¡Quiero ir contigo Ryoma-kun! -

Era mucho mas seguro estar acompañado de Ryoma, que estar acompañado de un gato, que quizás solo quería devorarla.

+---+

Iban camino hacia la escuela. Sakuno estaba en el hombro derecho agarrada fuertemente del cuello de la camisa. Era tan cómodo estar en ese lugar. El peculiar aroma masculino de Ryoma embriagaba sus sentidos. La ponía algo desorbitada. Sin mencionar que podía escuchar claramente los acompasados latidos del corazón de el.

"_Ser pequeña trae sus ventajas"_

Después de aquel pensamiento rió con ternura.

- ¡Hey Ryoma! -

- _Demonios _- Ryuzaki escóndete. - Le susurro Ryoma casi como una orden. A lo que Sakuno accedió rápidamente escondiéndose debajo de la camisa de el.

- Veo que también se te hizo tarde Ryoma - Pregunto el chico uniceja con cansancio.

Ryoma no contesto solo se limito a mirarlo de reojo y seguir caminando. Sakuno estaba comenzando a darle cosquillas. Si seguía moviéndose así, no tardaría en soltar las risas.

Por otro lado Horio acostumbrado a la barrera de hielo que protegía a su amigo, no dijo nada más. Solo suspiro resignado.

- Bueno, yo me adelantare Ryoma -

Y dicho esto Horio se perdió al doblar en una esquina.

Sakuno salio de su escondite y se acerco al oído de Ryoma.

- Ryoma-kun, si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde y no nos dejaran entrar. -

- Hn - Murmuro apresurando el paso.

+---+

Al llegar, por suerte de Ryoma, aun no sonaba el timbre. Entraron a la gran institución con dirección a su salón.

En la entrada estaba parada Tomoka. Conocida por Ryoma como "la chica de coletas" o "la chica gritona".

- Debe estar esperándome - Se dijo para si Sakuno con algo de remordimiento.

Ryoma escucho aquellas palabras. Normalmente no se hubiera molestado siquiera en mirarla y mucho menos en dirigirle la palabra. Pero dado a que Sakuno no vendría hoy, por obvias razones, se acerco a Tomoka para comunicárselo. Así, haría su buena obra del día.

- Emm… - Titubeo pensativo Ryoma.

Había olvidado el nombre de la chica. No podía llegar y decirle "chica gritona". Seguramente le gritaría insultos que lo podrían dejar sordo. ¿Para que arriesgarse? Apreciaba su sistema auditivo.

Tomoka seguía sin ver a Ryoma, estaba demasiado ocupada en cerciorase de la calle por donde comúnmente llegaba su amiga Sakuno.

- Ryoma-kun, se llama Tomoka Osakada -

Ryoma se sorprendió al escuchar que Sakuno le estaba hablando. Era como si pudiera leer su mente, o algo parecido. Era extraño.

- Osakada, Ryuzaki no vendrá hoy -

- ¿Como lo sabe Ryoma-sama? -

- Me lo dijo ayer -

- Ah -

Después de eso Tomoka se fue lentamente hacia su salón. Seguida por Ryoma algunos metros atrás.

-

Cuando llegaron a su destino (el salón de clases) aun no estaba el profesor, así que tomo asiento. Y al poco rato el maestro delgado y pálido entro y con voz autoritaria ordeno que se sentaran todos. Era de esos maestros que quieren que sus alumnos sean unas momias a la hora de dar la clase.

La aburrida lección de historia no era más que eso. Una aburrida lección de historia. Ryoma hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quedarse dormido en media clase, con eso de la culpabilidad no había podido dormir bien el día anterior. Y así pasaron las clases que tenían antes del receso, mientras Ryoma luchaba por no entrar al mundo de los sueños y el tenis imaginario, Sakuno luchaba por otro tipo de cosas…

La urgencia de ir a un baño.

Se movía, se sentaba, caminaba, todo con la intención de que las ganas se le fuesen. Pero era en vano. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a después de levantarse, ir al baño. Pero dado a la impresión que tuvo al abrir los ojos, lo olvido por completo.

Y encima el chico de al lado, como si lo hiciese de adrede, sacaba su botella de agua y comenzaba a beberlo… Tan lento que daba ganas de ir a arrebatársela.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

- Deja de moverte - Susurro casi para si, apretando su labio. Dese a entender que le estaban dando cosquillas lo movimientos de su pequeña acompañante.

- No puedo, necesito ir… -

- ¿A dónde? -

- Al baño -

- ¿Qué? - Pronuncio en voz alta.

Todo el salón poso su vista en Ryoma. Lo miraba como si este se hubiese vuelto loco. Y ciertamente lo parecía. Ya que es raro ver que una persona que ya no es un niño, hable solo.

No esta en edad de hacerlo.

- ¿Sucede algo, joven Echizen? -

Le cuestiono la maestra de geografía al ver que todos prestaban más atención a Ryoma que a ella.

- Necesito salir un momento -

Y en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso.

- Adelante - Contesto resignada.

Ryoma se levanto y camino apresurado a hacia la puerta. Mientras todos los demás hacían lo mismo, dispuestos a salir también.

- Ryoma-kun, apresúrate -

Apurate, Apurate y Apurate. Ryuzaki lo había estado controlando desde que salio de su casa. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto a el?

¿Por qué precisamente a el?

Había tantas personas en el mundo y justamente el destino se empeño en que **el **tuviera que cuidar a la tímida chica de trenzas largas. Si el hubiera sabido que en su flor iba a venir de regalo Ryuzaki, _quizás, solo quizás, _ no la hubiese comprado.

-

Al llegar a los baños. Se encontró con un gran problema: Había baño de hombres… y de mujeres.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta de los baños masculinos. Dispuesto a abrirlo.

- ¡Ryoma-kun! ¡Yo no puedo entrar ahí! - Le grito aterrada Sakuno. Ella era una chica decente. No entraría ahí por nada del mundo.

- No entrare al baño de las mujeres, Ryuzaki -

- Yo no entrare al baño de los hombres, Ryoma-kun -

- Como quieras -

Y se dio media vuelta con la clara intención de regresar al salón.

-

Tenia que entrar al baño en ese momento, no podía aguantar más tiempo. Pero… ¡Ella era una mujer! ¿Como iba a entrar al baño de los hombres?

Eso era completamente imposible, ella no podía ni debía entrar a aquel lugar. Más, cuando uno esta en esos aprietos, reacciona por instintos.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Entrare yo sola! -

- ¿Tu sola? -

- ¡Si!, ¡Bajame por favor! -

Ryoma puso su mano como ascensor y la dejo hasta la altura de su cara, para que Sakuno pudiera mirarlo bien, así como el a ella. Ryoma le puso una mirada desaprobatoria. Lo que Sakuno quería hacer era un disparate, ¿Como iba a entrar al baño de mujeres en semejante estatura? Seguramente la pisarían… O se asustarían al verla así, o en un peor caso se la robarían para utilizarla de muñeca. Aunque admitía que Sakuno si que parecía una muñeca… Una bella muñeca de porcelana con sus hermosos ojos inocentes y sus tentadores labios que lo estaban volviendo lo...

- ¡Ryoma-kun! - Le grito Sakuno al ver que se había quedado como ido. Sin mencionar que sacudía su cabeza insistentemente.

- No puedes entrar tú sola -

- Para ir al baño no necesito ir acompañada - Contesto con una mirada de reproche.

Ryoma suspiro, nunca había pensado que Sakuno Ryuzaki, la chica de trenzas fuera a ser tan terca. Valla que tenia un concepto muy diferente sobre ella. Volvió a suspirar esta vez cerrando sus ojos con pesadez, si seguía así no lograría nada. Resignado ya, la bajo hasta el suelo y le abrió disimuladamente la puerta para que ella pasara.

+---+

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y era hora que no salía, ¿Pues cuanto iba a durar ahí metida?

-

¡15 minutos!, ¡Eso era demasiado! Si no salía, iba a entrar por ella.

-

¡20 MINUTOS! Su paciencia se había agotado.

Movió su rostro hacia el abajo, para intentar localizar a la pequeña figurita de Sakuno. Pero ni rastro de ella. Así que se arrodillo pegando su oreja en el caliente piso, para así poder ver por debajo de la puerta. Observo muchos pies, seguramente de chicas que se encontraban dentro del baño. Trago saliva, se movió un poco para buscarla en el otro extremo y si, hay estaba…

Sakuno al ver los ojos de Ryoma observándola desde detrás de la puerta, se sorprendió y se apuro a pasar por debajo de ella. Al parecer lo había hecho esperar mucho. Pero hay que entenderla sus pequeños y cortos pies no le daban para más. (N/A: No me pregunte como hizo Sakuno del baño, por que ni yo misma lo se. Lo dejare a la libre imaginación de cada quien n.n)

Cuando ella salio, Ryoma la vio severamente. Esta solo agacho la mirada y pronuncio un leve "lo siento".

- ¿Qué esta haciendo Ryoma-san? - Le preguntó una joven integrante del club de fans de el. Y al decirle esto, varias muchachas mas que iban pasando de casualidad por ahí se detuvieron a ver lo que pasaba, y de esta forma en poco tiempo ya una bola de chicas (y algunos raritos) lo estaban rodeando, y todas con la misma mirada espeluznante.

Ryoma tomo a Sakuno rápidamente, pero con la mas delicadeza posible, y la escondió por detrás. Y después se apresuro a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Estaba espiando el baño de las chicas? - Le pregunto otra chica, a lo que todas exclamaron con sorpresa y de forma acusadora.

- Eh… -

- ¡Pervertido! - Grito una de las detrás, e inmediatamente todas las demás lo empezaron a acosar, mirándolo con un brillito asesino, y que a la vista de Ryoma, parecía que el mismísimo demonio se había apoderado de ellas.

"_Ryoma-kun esta en problemas" _

Pensó angustiada Sakuno al escuchar todo aquel alboroto.

- Mi foto - pausa - Mi foto se me fue por debajo de la puerta, tenia pensaba dársela a la secretaria para que la usara en mi credencial escolar. -

Había pensado rápido… (N/A: ¿Con que el niñito sabe safarse de lo problemas ehh? XD)

Todas cambiaron su expresión drásticamente a estrellitas en los ojos. Ryoma sonrió triunfante y burlón ante esto, su plan improvisado había sido un éxito.

- Pero, como entro al baño de mujeres no iré por ella, así que si llegaran a encontrarla, pueden quedársela. - Y después Ryoma se acomodo la gorra con arrogancia.

Miradas asesinas se mandaron todas las chicas entre ellas, el ambiente parecía que fuese una batalla en el oeste, por lo que Ryoma decidió retirarse. Solo había caminado unos cuantos pasos, cuando sintió una ventisca de aire pasarle por detrás, y después gritos y amenazas, así como golpes en la puerta.

Y así se fue rápidamente de ahí.

+---+

- Ryoma-kun -

- ¿Qué sucede? - Respondió tajante.

- Lo que pasa es… que… tengo… -

Ryoma cerró los ojos con hastío, conocía ese tonito de voz.

- Tengo hambre - Soltó al fin, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Ryoma soltó un soplido, ni hablar ahora la estaba haciendo de niñera. Lo único que lo reanimaba era que el estomago de Sakuno era muy diminuto, por lo que con su almuerzo sobraba y bastaba.

Se dirigió al salón, pero lo que no sabía era que en esos momentos su almuerzo era devorado por su "querido" padre al mismo tiempo que leía algunas revistas con gran contenido de imágenes extravagantes…

-

CONTINUARA…………………………

¡Aquí esta la continuación! Muchas gracias a todos por esperarme.

-Prende el aire acondicionado -

¿Es una orden?

- Si -

Pues entonces no lo haré u.u

- ¬¬ -

Ehh no le hagan mucho caso, esta irritable por el calor. n.nU Y ahora para los que me dejaron un comentario en el capitulo pasado, los contestare. n.n

**Tsuki-chan:** ¿En serio? O.O Pues si es así ha de ser un anime muy lindo. Me encantaría verlo algún día n.n No dudes que no continuare el fic y mas cuando ha tenido una buena aceptación. XD

**Yumi Shishido:** Si yo también pienso que tanto la pareja, como la trama del fic son una cosa adorable. o ¡Bien tierno!

**Shitsumon-chan:** ¿Es una orden? Por que si es así no lo haré, no me gusta que me ordenen. u.ú Jeje, pero lo tomare como una broma n.n Pues temo decirte querida amiga que a mi si me cae bien Ryoma, es que el es tan lindo… O. Creeme que Ryoma sufrirá más que Sakuno, de eso me encargo yo ;)

**Alejandra:** Si, ese es el objetivo, dejarlos picados. XD Que bueno que te guste. Aquí esta la segunda parte.

**coptesita:** Si, si que envidia lo mismo digo yo. Aunque a veces me retracto, porque… ¿Imaginate todas las dificultades estando de ese tamaño? Corres el peligro de ser aplastada en cualquier momento, claro que para eso Ryomita entrara en acción. XD ¡Que bueno que te agrade! n.n

**Kumi-Muni:** Gracias, ¡Le dijiste buen fic! O ¡Que feliz soy! ¡Lo continuare si!

**AlexChanKikumaruXD:** En realidad no es mi primer fic n.nU. Es mi primer fic largo de "Pot" ya que yo había escribido de esta serie solo un OneShot, pero se me vino esta idea y no me contuve. Y al parecer le atine. n.n

**Lucy:** Pues Ryoma va a tener que hacer muchas cosas. En verdad va tener que cargar con Sakuno para todos lados. Y Sumire, pues seguramente le daría un infarto. XD ¡Si lo continuare!, ¡Lo prometo! n.n

**Lole.Skuaa:** No, Ryoma tenia que descubrir a Sakuno, era inevitable, y ahora va tener que andar con ella mientras siga de ese tamaño. Jeje, pobre Ryomita. A mi también me gustan las películas de cuentos, son tan tiernas, me embobo siempre con ellas. Y más con la de pulgarcita. n//n

**Yo:** La verdad tenía un dilema muy grande al contestar, no sabia si ponerte "yo", o cambiarlo por "tu":S. Al final decidí dejarlo como tu lo escribiste jeje n.nU Me alegro que te haya gustado, actualizare mas seguido. n.n

**Luucky:** ¡Si, que bien que te guste, pensé que nadie querría leer algo tan infantil u.u Como dije no había tenido tiempo para nada, pero en mis ratos libres pasare a leer tus fics. ;)

**Marie:** Si, a mi también me parece muy tierna la idea. Pensé que a nadie le gustaría por eso. u.u ¡Pero me equivoque! Jajaja.

**Blackfire91:** Jaja, se la impresión de Ryoma cuenta mucho. Pero leíste, no se desmayo, se me hizo que no era algo propio de Ryoma. Pero Sakuno si no aguanto la impresión. XD ¡Lo seguiré si deberás!

**sakunita:** Jeje he de admitir que el final del capitulo pasado lo hice con esa intención, ¡Hacer que se quedaran con la duda! Soy malvada en ocasiones… u.u

**P/M**

_**ryuzaki-chan:**_ Pues no sabia si contestarte por aquí, ya que tu mensaje fue privado, pero en caso de que no te agrade la idea de que te conteste así, pues me dices y para la otra te lo mando directamente a tu MSN. n.n ¡Que bien! ¡Otra persona que le gusta! Te por seguro que seguiré este fic, a menos de que muera, cosa que dudo mucho que suceda. XD

¡Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de comentar!

Avances:

- Necesito algo de dinero - Dijo algo sonrojado de vergüenza el chico.

- Hoy no habrán prácticas -

- ¡O'chibi! -

¡Eso es todo!

¡Matta-ne!

-

Azuna Yuko Murakami


	3. Sakuno desaparecida

Pues, se que han de querer matarme en estos momentos. U.U

¡Gomen! En verdad que yo no tenia pensado este retraso… TOT

Tuve algunos problemas… ¡Lo siento!

-

_No voy a llorar. Pot no es mio._

_·_

_¡BUAAAA!_

_-_

**Capitulo 3.- Sakuno desaparecida.**

Una mujer de ya avanzada edad, marcaba precipitadamente todos los teléfonos de emergencia. Temblorosa, nerviosa y con unas muy notables ojeras en el rostro que la hacían ver como una bruja, marcaba cuanto numero se le venia a la mente.

Desde la noche anterior no había hecho nada más que esperar y esperar. Duro toda la noche en vela y su nieta no apareció.

Al principio pensó en la posibilidad de que Sakuno se había ido a dormir con alguna de sus amigas. Pero toda aquella idea que había estado manteniendo a lo largo de 8 horas se esfumo al ver que su nieta no aparecía, y sus libros y útiles escolares (con excepción de los que el día anterior había usado) se encontraban aun ahí. Su nieta nunca faltaba a la escuela, y nunca se iba a dormir con sus amigas sin pedir permiso.

Y hoy había sido la excepción.

- Por favor, si llega a saber algo de ella, no dude en decírmelo. - Pronuncio con algunas pausas, que claramente denotaban nerviosismo.

Los padres de Sakuno habían salido fuera de la ciudad a causa de un viaje de negocios por parte del trabajo del señor. Y tenia entendida que llegarían en 5 días. No quería ni pensar que iba a suceder si llegaran antes y no encontraran a su hija. Moriría, de eso estaba segura.

_Cu Cu , Cu Cu_

El antiguo reloj "cu, cu" que se encontraba en la pared, marcaba las 9:00 de la mañana.

Se levanto como un resorte al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Ahora encima de todo, tendría un retardo y por consecuente una disminución de sueldo.

- ¡Arghh! - Emitió un sonido de desesperación.

Cuanto odiaba que le disminuyeran el sueldo…

+---+

- Tengo hambre - Dijo al fin, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Ryoma soltó un soplido, ni hablar ahora la estaba haciendo de niñera. Lo único que lo reanimaba era que el estomago de Sakuno era muy diminuto, por lo que con su almuerzo sobraba y bastaba.

Se dirigió al salón, pero lo que no sabía era que en esos momentos su almuerzo era devorado por su "querido" padre al mismo tiempo que leía algunas revistas con gran contenido de imágenes extravagantes…

-

Abrió la puerta del salón de clases, rápidamente se dirigió al mesa banco en el cual el se sentaba. Tomo su mochila y comenzó a buscar su almuerzo. Pero por más que lo busco, el almuerzo no apareció.

- Lo olvide -

- ¿Qué? -

Tenia que admitir que nunca le había importado revisar si traía su comida por las mañanas. Ya que cuando no lo traía, cierta chica de trenzas largas le ofrecía de la suya sin siquiera pedírselo. Por eso muchas veces había dejado olvidado su almuerzo, no precisamente por "accidente".

- Olvide mi almuerzo - Dijo con fastidio. Esta vez, no había nadie quien compartiera su comida con el sin esperar algo cambio. Como comúnmente sucedía si el pedía algo a alguna de sus fans.

- Oh no, ¿Qué… ha…remos ahora Ryoma-kun? - Pregunto con inseguridad, Ryoma tenía el seño fruncido y eso no indicaba nada bueno.

- No lo se -

- No te preocupes, no tengo tanta… - Un sonido muy extraño se escucho, los oídos de Sakuno lo había captado muy bien gracias a que estaba sobre el hombro de Ryoma, y como consecuente, muy cerca de su estomago. Todo indicaba que ella no era la única con hambre en esa mañana.

- ¿Ryoma-kun? -

Las mejillas de Ryoma se tiñeron de un muy tenue rojo, casi imperceptible. Pero que para Sakuno fue inevitable no notarlo.

- ¿Sabes Ryoma-kun?, tengo una gran idea para poder conseguir algo de comida. No es bueno que no desayunemos. - Le dijo cariñosamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ryoma solo asintió.

Sakuno se puso de pie, tomo la oreja de Ryoma impulsándose hacia arriba, introdujo un poco su cabeza para poder hablarle y que el la escuchara bien.

Murmullos, solo murmullos.

Ryoma abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Esa era la idea más disparatada que jamás había escuchado. Nunca se dignaría a hacer semejante atrocidad.

+---+

Entro a aquel lugar que sostenía un pequeño letrero que claramente decía "dirección", sin siquiera detenerse a hacer uso de su educación, abrió la puerta de un solo tiron. Logrando captar toda la atención del hombre que hasta ese momento se había mantenido absorto en algunos papeles.

El director era una persona a la que le gustaba que todo estuviera en orden. Todo lo que el viera tenia que estar en perfecto orden. ¿Perfeccionista?, ese era el término indicado.

Y aquella imagen no era precisamente lo que tenía pensado ver de la entrenadora Sumire. Aquello **no** estaba perfecto.

Cabello despeinado y maltrecho, la ropa que recordaba haberle visto ayer aun seguía ahí, y claro que con las mismas manchas y arrugas. Unas MUY notables ojeras, y una cara de desesperación que no podía con ella.

¿Podría ser peor aquella visión matutina?

- ¡Señor Director!, ¡NECESITO AYUDA! - Grito con gran desesperación al ver que el hombre seguía igual de calmado. Sintió impotencia al verlo de esa manera que incluso, golpeo "accidentalmente" el escritorio.

Al parecer, si.

- Sumire, este es el tercer retardo. Y específicamente, es el más grave. Déjeme le recuerdo que su hora de entrada es a las 7:00 a.m. - Dijo omitiendo todo arranque de la mujer.

- ¡LO SE!, ¡LO SE!, ¡PERO NO ES MI CULPA! -

Sumire siempre acostumbraba a decir ese tipo de cosas cuando llegaba tarde o faltaba.

-Entiendo Sumire, pero recuerda que a los tres retardos se te resta los estímulos de tu sueldo. - Pronuncio con calma, volviendo a tomar las hojas con muchas pequeñísimas letras.

Oh no, su preciado sueldo no…

- ¡Pero..., ¡MI NIETA TUVO LA CULPA! -

- Sumire, no esta bien culpar a su inocente nieta de sus irresponsabilidades. -

- ¡Mi nieta se extravió!, ¡No llego a la casa! -

El director soltó los papeles y enfoco su vista en la mujer que estaba a borde del llanto. Aunque admitía que le daba la impresión de que todo aquel teatro era para que no le descontaran los estímulos. Pero aun así, tomo con seriedad el asunto, Sumire no era de aquellas que hacían de todo por su sueldo. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba el.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo?, ¿La Srita. Ryuzaki esta desaparecida?- Pregunto paciente acomodando las enormes gafas.

- Si - Contesto bajando un poco la cabeza. Ahora si en serio que estaba muy preocupada por su nieta.

-Sumire, ¿Trae una fotografía? - Dijo rápidamente que hasta escalofríos daba. Aquel hombre encerraba muchas sorpresas.

- ¡Claro! - Dijo con energía al tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una fotografía de Sakuno.

- Saquéele copias y péguelas en las paredes de la escuela, tal vez alguien si sepa donde esta. -

- Muchas gracias - Sumire hizo una reverencia, como forma de agradecimiento. Apunto de salir rumbo a la sala de copiadoras, cuando se detuvo en seco y pregunto con voz temerosa yuna sonrisita:

- Entonces, ¿No me descontara los estímulos de mi sueldo? -

El hombre suspiro con pesadez y resignación.

- No Sumire, No. -

Al fin y al cabo, tendría su sueldo completo esta quincena.

+---+

Cuando iba camino a las afueras, atravesaron el pasillo, el mismo pasillo en el que estaban los baños. Vieron una gran multitud de chicas alrededor del baño de las mujeres. Todas despeinadas y con rasguños en brazos y cara. Ryoma paso rápidamente todo aquel alboroto. Sinceramente temía que lo vieran y se le echaran encima por aquella mentira.

Al salir de aquel concurrido y sofocante lugar, Sakuno decidió hablar. El receso no duraba mucho y si no comenzaban pronto, no conseguirían lo suficiente para un buen almuerzo.

- Bien Ryoma-kun, solo tienes que acercarte y pedirlo - Dijo Sakuno con decisión. Mientras Ryoma solo negaba con la cabeza. El nunca había hecho tal cosa. Nunca se había rebajado a…

Pedir pesos alrededor de la escuela.

- Ryuzaki, yo puedo soportar. -

- Pero… yo no. - Admitió sinceramente, con las mejillas encendidas y jugueteando con sus dedos.

Ciertamente, si fuera cualquier otra chica la que estuviera en su hombro en ese momento, otra cosa muy distinta seria. Le daba un _poco_ de remordimiento dejarla sin comer, ella no tenia la culpa de que el fuera tan olvidadizo o despreocupado.

Así que, como todo hombrecito, hizo a un lado su orgullo y dignidad.

- Hey -

Emitió aquel sonido dirigido a una tímida chica de primer grado. Con unos grandes lentes y una trenza que fácilmente podía hacerle la competencia a las de Sakuno. La niña miro hacia arriba, (a causa de que Ryoma era mucho mas alto que ella), sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder. No podía creer que el mismísimo Ryoma Echizen le estuviera hablando a una simple chica de nuevo ingreso y mucho menos a alguien como ella. Los ojos de la niña brillaron ilusionados y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Pero aun así, armo el suficiente valor para responderle.

- ¿S-s...si? - La única silaba coherente que pudo formular.

- _Se asemeja mucho a Ryuzaki_ -

- Valla, esa chica me recuerda mucho a mí en primer año. -

Se sorprendió, hasta Sakuno admitía que ella y esa chica se parecían mucho en su forma de ser. Por que físicamente, nada que ver.

Sakuno comparándola con aquella niña, era una gran diosa.

- Me… Ne…- Acomodo su gorra para tapar su avergonzado rostro. Hasta pareciera que se estuviera declarando a la niña.

- ¡Vamos Ryoma-kun!, ¡Solo pidelo! - Animo Sakuno energéticamente.

La niña seguía observando a Ryoma en la misma posición.

- Necesito algo de dinero - Dijo algo sonrojado de vergüenza el chico. Ryoma en un intento de ocultarse, movió su rostro al lado izquierdo, mostrando desinterés.

La pequeña chica sonrió enormemente, e inmediatamente comenzó a hurgar en un pequeño monedero. Saco algunas monedas, tomo la mano de Ryoma y se las entrego. Todo con gran rapidez y con la cara como una fresa.

Ryoma sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Dile gracias Ryoma-kun -

Bufo con molestia.

- Gracias - Dijo secamente.

- Es… un… pla...cer ayudar...le - Le contesto sonriendo y al terminar se hecho a la fuga.

Ryoma miro su palma. Eso no alcanzaba.

- Tendrás que pedirle a otras personas, ¿Qué tal aquella chica? - Dijo señalando a una muchacha de tercer grado, que al instante Ryoma reconoció como una de las integrantes de su club de fans. Eso era muy peligroso. Ir a pedirle dinero a aquella seria como meterse al fuego vivo. Si llegaba a hacerlo al día siguiente aquella noticia llegaría a los oídos de la escuela entera.

- No, es muy peligroso. De tercer grado no. - Sentencio.

- Mm... ¡Allá hay una de segundo! -

Bueno, las de segundo aun pasaban.

+---+

La primero copia ampliada de la fotografía de Sakuno, acababa de salir de la maquina. No era de muy buena calidad, eso había que considerarlo, pero si se alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro de Sakuno, si se veia de cerca claro. Tenía pensado sacar alrededor de unas 40 copias, para pegarlas en la escuela, en los postes de las calles y entregarle a la gente que pasara. Presiono el botón de la maquina que servia para comenzar a sacar mas copias. Pero no salio ninguna. Volvió a presionarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Decidió inspeccionar la maquina, cuando se dio cuenta de unas pequeñas letras que se apagaban y prendían. Las letras decían:

"Agotamiento de tinta, cambie cartucho"

Mala suerte, muy mala suerte.

Ahora por consecuente, tenia que salir a buscar una papelería donde sacar las demás copias.

+---+

- Creo que con eso es suficiente Ryoma-kun -

Ryoma asintió sonriendo con arrogancia.

¿Quién diría que conseguir dinero en la escuela seria tan sencillo?

-

Cuando iba rumbo a la cafetería, Sakuno se percato de la gran multitud de personas que había alrededor de una de las paredes. En su mayoría eran mujeres, y todas cuchicheaban cosas de las cuales entendía muy poco.

- ¿Qué estará pasando allá? - Se pregunto a si misma. Aquello era tan intrigante. Que ganas le sobraban de ir a ver cual era el chisme.

Aquello también capto la atención de Ryoma. Pero a el por muy distintas razones.

Había tantas chicas de segundo grado, y todas (podía asegurarlo) dispuestas a prestarle dinero.

Volvió a sonreír con arrogancia. Y cambio la dirección de sus pasos.

-

Cuando ya estaban cerca, Sakuno pudo escuchar perfectamente que hablaban de una chica desaparecida. Se asusto. Esperaba que no fuera ella la de la fotografía.

Mientras, Ryoma se acomodaba la gorra dispuesto a utilizar la técnica "pide pesos", enseñada por Sakuno.

- Oigan - Dijo, pero ninguna chica de las que se encontraban ahí, volteo a mirarlo. Era mas interesante la fotografía.

Carraspeo un poco, para hacerse notar. Y así fue al instante una de las chicas volteo a verlo. Y lo que estaba esperando, sucedió.

- ¡Ryoma-sama! -

Todas dejaron de ver la pared. Filosas miradas tuvo que soportar Ryoma en ese momento. ¿Quién lo había metido en esto? El mismo…

- Amm... Necesito algo de dinero, ¿Podrían prestármelo? - Hablo Ryoma Echizen, con aquel tono que volvía locas a todas las chicas. Estas sin chistar comenzaron a buscar desesperadas algo de dinero.

- ¡Yo tengo! - Grito una con un billete en la mano.

- ¡Yo tengo mas! - Reto la otra, al mismo tiempo que le sacaba la lengua a las restantes.

- ¡No, yo tengo mas! - Dijo una sacando un montón de billetes.

Después de eso todas comenzaron a gritar y alegar que ellas tenían más.

Sakuno veia todo con las manos cruzadas, las mejillas infladas y un seño peligrosamente fruncido.

- Ryoma-kun, ya tenemos suficiente dinero. ¿Para que haces esto? - Le dijo con un tono de disconformidad.

- Me da gracia el efecto que provoca el pedir un simple billete. -

Bueno, Ryoma era algo engreido, habia que aceptarlo.

Sakuno soltó un soplido haciendo que su flequillo bailara un poco en el aire.

- ¡Toma Ryoma-sama! -

Ryoma se quito la gorra, y todas automáticamente pusieron el dinero ahí. La gorra rebosaba.

Ya cumplido su cometido, estaba dispuesto a irse. Pero Sakuno lo detuvo e hizo que se regresará, ya que ella quería ver bien la foto de la cual todas estaban hablando.

- ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Soy yo! - Grito con horror. Sakuno al comprobar que efectivamente era ella. Se tapo la boca inconscientemente.

- Creo que en tu casa ya se dieron cuenta de que no llegaste a dormir. - Dijo Ryoma calmado, contando el dinero.

- ¡Mi abuela ha de estar preocupada por mi! - Lloriqueo.

- ¿Tu abuela? Dirás tus padres. Cuarenta y… -

-¡NO!, ¡Tengo que ir a decirle que estoy bien! ¡Vamos llevame con mi abuela Ryoma-kun! ¡Por favor! - Decía jalándole un mechón de los cabellos de Ryoma.

Ryoma suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

- No Ryuzaki, será peor si te llevo con ella. Lo mas seguro es que le de un infarto o algo parecido. - Le dijo con calma, como si quisiera que aquella tranquilidad se le contagiara a Sakuno.

- Tienes razón, será mejor explicarle todo cuando vuelva a mi tamaño normal. - Se resigno Sakuno. Ryoma tenía razón, lo último que quería en ese momento era quedarse sin abuela.

- Mejor nos vamos - Dijo al ver que las chicas lo miraban de una extraña manera. Que obviamente, no le gustaba en nada.

- ¡A la cafetería! -

+---+

Acababan de terminar de comer el almuerzo más caro que encontraron. Ryoma satisfecho tomaba sorbos de su preciada Ponta. Mientras Sakuno bacía a un lado el diminuto pedacito de comida que Ryoma le había dado.

Al poco rato el timbre que señalaba el fin del receso sonó. Ryoma se levanto, tiro el bote vació de la Ponta y puso su mano para que Sakuno subiera y así volverla a acomodar en su hombro. Como ya era costumbre.

-

Estaban en el salón, la mayoría de las chicas conversaban y cuchicheaban cosas. Tomoka se encontraba callada, cosa que extraño tanto a Ryoma como a Sakuno, ya que normalmente se le podía ver gritando.

El maestro que daba la clase de Historia entro al salón y ordeno silencio. Cuando estaba apunto de comenzar a leer un fragmento del libro de Historia, la puerta se abrió salvajemente, dejando ver a una preocupada Sumire.

- Sumire, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? - Pregunto pausando algunas veces, tanto el como los alumnos estaban muy sorprendidos por la repentina visita.

- Disculpe maestro, vengo a darles un aviso a los alumnos. - Se excuso Sumire.

Y sin dejar preguntar nada al maestro se puso enfrente de todos, dándole la espalda al pizarrón. Se froto un poco las manos. Y comenzó a hablar.

- Necesito que mes escuchen unos momentos… - pausa - Mi nieta ha desaparecido. - Soltó de sopetón. Todos los alumnos, se sorprendieron ante la declaración, todos menos Ryoma y algunas chicas que ya habían visto la fotografía de Sakuno pegada en la pared.

- ¡Por Dios! - exclamo Sakuno. Pero Obviamente nadie la escucho. Sumire seguía hablando.

- Por eso, les pido que si llegasen a verla, no duden en avisarme. Se los agradecería mucho… - Finalizo Sumire.

Tomoka parecía confundida. Miraba a todos como si se hubiesen vuelto locos. Parpadeo un par de veces incrédula.

- Sumire-sensei, Sakuno-chan dijo que no vendría hoy -

- ¿¡QUE!? -

Ryoma cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor. Sakuno se tomo de las trenzas jalándoselas con desesperación.

Sumire corrió hacia Tomoka, y casi rogándole le pregunto:

- ¡Tomoka!, ¡Donde esta mi nieta! -

- Yo.. n-no... Lo se - Dijo nerviosa, Sumiré abrió los ojos con frustración - Eh... eh… ¡Me lo dijo Ryoma-sama! - Grito apuntando a Ryoma acusadoramente.

Sumire giro a verle casi de forma fantasmal. Repentinamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sumire ya se encontraba justo enfrente del mesa banco de Ryoma, con las dos manos apoyadas en el cuaderno en el que antes Ryoma estuvo dibujando algunas pelotitas y raquetas de tenis. Sakuno se escondió debajo de la camisa de Ryoma mientras que Sumire arrugaba aquellas "obras de arte".

- Tú... ¿¡Tú le hiciste algo a mi nieta cierto!? ¡Confiesa!, ¿¡Donde la tienes!? - Le grito. Todos los demás miraban como si de novela se tratara.

- Yo... no se donde esta Ryuzaki. No tengo idea, a mi me dijo ayer que faltaría a clases. - Dijo fríamente, había permanecido con su postura firme de siempre.

- Ah, ya veo… entonces. ¡Mi nieta tenia pensado escapar!, ¡Oh no! - Y después de aquella escena de muchooo drama salio sin decir mas.

- _Esto esta mal… Muy mal_ - Pensó Sakuno.

+---+

Riiing Riiing

El sonido del timbre acaba de ser escuchado en toda la escuela. Todos como resortes se levantaron y comenzaron a salir de las aulas. Sakuno estaba muy cansada y lo que quería hacer era dormir. Y claro, cambiarse de ropa, si es que se le podía llamar ropa a aquellos harapos que cubrían ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Se sonrojo al acordarse de aquel detalle.

Ryoma por su lado, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en como le haría para practicar tenis. Teniendo a su cuidado a Sakuno-mini, era imposible despegarse de ella. Si la llegara a dejar en un lugar mientras el jugaba tenis, lo mas seguro es que terminara aplastada por uno de los muchos zapatos deportivos que corrían de un lado a otro.

Pero, el como capitán del equipo no podía faltar. Además de que NO quería faltar. Era el único momento en todo el día que disfrutaría estar en la escuela, además de que el clima no era tan pesado como el del día anterior.

Tenía un dilema muy grande. Su preciado tenis…

O Sakuno…

¿Como podía elegir el entre aquellas dos opciones?

¡Era imposible!

Esperen… ¿Desde cuando Sakuno era importante?

Últimamente estaba teniendo actitudes y pensamientos muy extraños hacia esa chica de trenzas. Estar tan cerca de ella, lo estaba afectando.

- Ryoma-kun, ¿A dónde iremos? - Pregunto tímidamente Sakuno, al notar que Ryoma no decía ni una sola palabra y ya llevaban recorrido más de la mitad del pasillo.

- A mi casa -

- ¿Y el tenis? -

- Hoy no habrán practicas. Las pospondré para otro día. Es peligroso dejarte sola. -

Sakuno se ruborizo. Y solo pronuncio débilmente:

- Gracias Ryoma-kun -

+---+

Estaban justo afuera de la escuela, y no podía creer lo que estaban viendo.

Cientos de hojas con la fotografía de Sakuno pegadas por las paredes. Pero no, eso no era lo más impresionante. Aun había una sorpresa más inesperada que todas aquellas hojas juntas.

Los ex-titulares estaban en Seigaku.

Y por si fuera poco, enterados de la "desaparición" de Sakuno.

Momoshiro, quien lucia mucho mas alto y sus facciones mas maduras. Y ni se diga de sus fuertes brazos, que se podían ver claramente gracias a la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba puesta. Estaba entregando boletines a las persones que pasaban afuera de la escuela.

Eiji, igual de lindo y con aquel enigmático parche en su mejilla pegaba carteles en las paredes vacías, Syusuke estaba con el, y con aquella permanente sonrisa adornando su rostro, sostenía el montón de hojas que estaban destinadas a las paredes. Hacia el fondo de las canchas, bajo una sombra, se podía ver a Inui, Oishi y a Sumire con un pañuelo, ella lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que Inui, el rey de los datos, apuntada todo lo que esta decía a una velocidad impresionante, que hasta daba la impresión de que no era algo normal. Oishi solo trataba de calmar a la afectada mujer.

Ryoma al ver esto se quedo estático, en otras circunstancias se hubiera acercado a ellos sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Pero no hoy. Era peligro acercarse.

- ¡Oh no! - Exclamó Sakuno alarmada.

Ryoma giro sobre sus talones de manera mecanizada. Estaba dispuesto a regresarse al salón, solo para saltarse aquellos obstáculos.

- ¡O'chibi! -

_- Ya me vio_ -

CONTINUARA…………………

Bueno, no me convenció del todo. ¬¬

Como que siento que le falto algo.

Contestare Reviews:

**Marie:** Jeje, ¡Me encanta que te encante! XD ¡Gracias!

**arcueid27granger:** Que bueno que te guste. Trato de hacerlo lo mas tierno posible. ¡Gracias!

**coptesita:** Si, vale la pena cada segundo de estar de se tamaño. Imaginate estar al cuidado de nuestro queridísimo Ryomita… Oh, hasta yo me haría chiquita gustosa, con tan solo estar un hora con el. ¡Y luego tenerlo tan cerca! . ¡Gracias!

**Jackilyn-San:** Jeje, que bueno que me dices eso. ¡Si!, Sakuno tiene que conseguir ropa decente urgentemente, en el próximo capitulo pondré algo de eso. Si sigue así Ryoma seguirá mirándola raro. ¡Gracias!

**AlexChanKikumariXD:** Tu nick me llama mucho la atención. Al parecer te gusta mucho Eiji. Pues como te has dado cuenta, el pelirrojito va a aparecer. ¡Gracias!

**Camila:** No, si admito que tardo y mucho. Pero nunca dejare un fic sin su final. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Tsuki-chan:** Si tarde, T.T. Si, me da la impresión de que cuando el esta en aprietos su cabeza reacciona al mil por hora. No he visto mucho la serie. Solo es una impresión mía. ¡Gracias!

**Debi:** Se lo horrible que es esperar. Siento mucho haber tardado. u.u ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Kumi-Muni:** Jajajaja, a mi me encanta ver a Ryoma en aprietos. Y mas cuando se relacionan con Sakuno o su club de fans. Me causa gracia. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Yo:** Bueno, a Sakuno le pasaran muchas cosas. Con ese tamaño, todo es peligroso. ¡Gracias!

**Marinu8:** jeje.. n.n.U lo de los padres lo iba a poner en el capitulo pasado, pero se me fue la onda y no lo puse.. Pero esta vez si. Ah y la ropa… pues. Ya veras que personita le dará algo.

**Shitsumon no suna:** ¡Wao! Tu también cambiaste tu nick, jeje ahora es mas largo.. Bueno, lo de odiar creo que ya lo hacen, por lo tardada que soy. Gracias por leer amiga, aunque, tu también tardas mucho en actualizar. XD Creo queme comprendes un poco.

**Blackfire91:** Bueno, tenia pensado poner eso de los padres en el capitulo pasado, pero se me olvido. n.nU. Pero esta vez ya despeje toda duda.

¡Gracias por haberme esperado!

Y muchas gracias por los que dejaron comentarios, y por los que no. Pues gracias por leer. n.nU

¡Matta-ne!

-

Azuna Yuko Murakami


	4. El secreto se esparce

Hubo una sequía de inspiración muy prolongada. ¡Lo siento! ToT

·

_Y si pido a Pot de cumpleaños, ¿Funcionará? o.o_

·

**Capitulo 4.- El secreto se esparce**

Ryoma giró sobre sus talones de manera mecanizada. Estaba dispuesto a regresarse al salón solo para saltarse aquellos obstáculos. Pero, si llegaban a verlo, la idea se iría completamente al fracaso.

- ¡O'chibi! -

_- Ya me vio_ – Pensó de golpe.

- ¡Ryoma-kun!, ¡Corre! – Gritaba Sakuno. Que en medio de su desesperación se jalaba las dos trenzas, casi como si quisiera arrancarlas.

Pero por mucho que gritara, por mucho que se jalara las trenzas y por mucho que suplicara. Ryoma no se movia ni un solo centímetro.

El cerró los ojos, y aspiro profundamente. De esa manera se preparaba cuando estaba conciente de que _Eiji_ lo _saludaría_ con unos de sus _efusivos _abrazos. Contó los segundo mentalmente, si lo hiciera en voz alta, podría asustar a Sakuno.

- ¡O'-CHI-BI! –

No logro llegar al 10, cuando fue rodeado por unos brazos fuertes, que lo apretaban, estrujaban, estiraban, asfixiaban, y todo lo que se le asemeje a una estrangulación.

Por esa razón, a los abrazos de Eiji los llamaba "Abrazos asesinos". Por el simple hecho de que si uno no se preparaba mentalmente para recibirlos o bien no estaba acostumbrado, podía "morir" en medio del saludo.

Sakuno tenia suerte, mucha suerte, por que ella no estaba de un tamaño adecuado para ser saludada por Eiji, ya que en los ultimo años, extrañamente Eiji y Sakuno se habían hecho muy buenos _amigos_, así como el resto del los ex-titulares. Cosa que por muy rara que parezca _no _le agradaba mucho.

Esperen…

¡Sakuno!

A estas alturas Sakuno ya podría estar…

Ante aquel escalofriante pensamiento Ryoma clavo su mirada en el hombro en el que minutos antes Sakuno había estado sentada.

Pero no la vio.

Al instante, reunió fuerzas y se safó de un solo tiron del abrazo asesino de Eiji, que ahora con mucha razón los llamaba así.

Despeinado, algo rojo por el forcejeo, y sobretodo invadido de repentina preocupación estaba Ryoma en ese instante.

Miró de reojo a su hombro.

- ¿Qué sucede O'chibi? –

- Nada – Le contestó secamente.

- Ahora ni el minuto dure saludándote –

Ryoma ignoro el comentario. Eiji estaba extrañado, pero luego como arte de magia, cambio su expresión a una alegre, como si se hubiera olvidado del asunto. Después, se alejó corriendo con dirección a Momoshiro, quien estaba hablando animadamente con algunas chicas, a las afueras de la escuela.

Ryoma nisiquiera cuenta se dio que Eiji se había alejado.

- Sakuno – Susurró levemente. Llamándola.

Fuji, quien seguía ahí parado, sonrió más ampliamente.

Ella, a pesar de que la cabeza le daba muchas e interminables vueltas, escuchó perfectamente la que, a sus oídos, era la voz más exquisita del mundo. Además, noto con alegría que la había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido, como acostumbra hacerlo _siempre_. Sonrió con dificultad. Aun le daba vueltas todo.

- _Aaauch… mi... c-cabeza...-_ Murmuró para si.

Ryoma suspiró aliviado.

- Me entere de que Ryuzaki-san desapareció. ¿No has intentado buscarla? – Pregunto Syusuke al oír como Ryoma decía su nombre en silencio. Y luego suspiraba. Claro que, el se imagino razones muy distintas a las que en verdad eran.

- No – Contestó cortante. Era estupida aquella declaración de Syusuke. ¿Cómo no se iba a enterar que Sakuno había desaparecido si había cientos de fotografías pegadas en todas las paredes de la escuela y además contaban con la gran vocera de Sumire? Al que no le quedara claro que Sakuno había DE-SA-PA-RE-CI-DO, era un completo…

- ¡Hey Ryoma!, ¿Sakuno desapareció? –

Idiota.

A Momoshiro no le respondieron, el simple hecho de contestarle a el le parecía una idea absurda. Por otro lado, Ryoma seguía mirando su hombro para lograr ver a Sakuno. Tenia la seguridad de que estaba viva, pero quería verla _completa._

Casi como si Sakuno hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Ryoma, asomó su pequeña y adolorida cabecita por debajo de la camisa de el.

- Estoy… bien Ryoma-kun, so...lo uno poco… m-mareada. –

Ryoma no pudo evitar sonreír.

No una sonrisa arrogante ni desafiante, de esas que siempre solía mostrar al ganar un partido, no, no era ese tipo de sonrisa. Era una que solo demostraba _alivio_.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa a Ryoma? Se la ha pasado todo el rato mirando su hombro y ahora esta sonriendo solo… – Le dijo Momoshiro a Eiji desconcertado.

Syusuke sonrió. El pensaba que todo eso de Sakuno desparecida tenía _algo_ que ver con Ryoma. No del todo lo que pensaba estaba acertado, pero bien, se le acercaba un poco.

- Hey Ryoma ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Nada-

Respondió, aun con aquella sonrisa. Eiji y Momoshiro lo observaron fijamente por unos segundos, para tratar de encontrar algún indicio del porque de su actitud tan extraña, pero fue inútil. El impasible rostro de Ryoma que ahora estaba adornado con aquella extraña sonrisa, que juraban nunca haberle visto, no podía ser descifrado. Al final, como buenos perezosos decidieron ahorrarse la molestia de pensar en el asunto y mejor olvidarlo.

- Creo que mejor vamos a ver a Sumire-sensei, ha llorado demasiado. –

- Si, pobre Oishi, mira como tiene el hombro –

Miraron un segundo al agobiado Oishi tratando de calmar a Sumire. Suspiraron con pena por su amigo. Después, se dirigieron hacia ellos, quizás con el fin de brindarle algún apoyo.

Fuji camino unos cuantos pasos. Pero al darse cuenta de que Ryoma no había avanzado nada, pregunto:

- ¿No piensas venir? –

- En un segundo los alcanzo –

Syusuke asintió y se fue.

- ¿Ya puedo… salir Ryoma-kun? –

- Si – Respondió con rapidez.

Sakuno salió de por debajo de la camisa de Ryoma. Estar tanto tiempo ahí dentro ya la tenia mareada. No por el abrazo de Eiji. No, estaba mareada por otras cosas, por ejemplo… el fascinante aroma de Ryoma que se podía aspirar como si fuera el mas caro de todos los perfumes y encima, sintiendo el contacto de su tibia y bronceada piel contra su débil y pequeño cuerpo, contando todos los movimientos de respiración de su fornido pecho al subir y bajar de manera leve y acompasada, el peculiar cosquilleo que le provocaban los oscuros cabellos de Ryoma al llegar siquiera rozar su cuerpo provocándole repentinos escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal. Todo eso, la tenía… mareada.

¿Quién no estaría en lo mismo?

- Sakuno –

Llamó por segunda vez, pensó que talvez la primera vez había hablado muy despacio.

- ¿Segura que solo estas mareada? –

- Eh… si – respondió a duras penas – Es solo que… tengo un poco de… miedo –

Hubo un silencio, un silencio incomodo. Parecía que Ryoma estaba pensando muy bien en las palabras que iba a responderle. Mientras, Sakuno se avergonzada de si misma por su absurda debilidad.

Ryoma suspiró resignado

- Calma Sakuno, no tocaré la raqueta –

Sakuno se sorprendió. ¿Iba a dejar de jugar su preciado tenis solo por… ella?

- Gracias -

Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no pudo. Solo logro pronunciar un pequeño "gracias", que disfrazaba a un sin fin de palabras, que ni habladas podrían haberse expresado en su totalidad.

--- 

- ¡MI QUERIDA NIETA! – Sumire lloraba de una manera muy escandalosa.

Sakuno se sintió muy mal. Ella era la culpable de que su abuela estuviera así.

- Calme Sumire-sensei, nosotros buscaremos a Sakuno-chan, ¡Y no descansaremos hasta encontrarla! – Propuso Eiji a lo que todos asintieron, unos con más entusiasmo que otros.

Ryoma sonrió de forma arrogante, por más que la buscaran no la encontrarían.

- Mira Momo, esta volviendo a sonreír sin motivo – Le susurró Eiji a Momoshiro.

- Lo se, talvez con un partido se le quite. –

Eiji sonrió de manera aprobatoria.

- ¡Hey Ryoma! – Lo llamó.

Pero Ryoma al no ver nada de interés y al tratar de abstenerse a su vicio predilecto, quería retirase lo mas pronto posible, por lo que estaba recogiendo algunas de sus cosas.

- Sumire-sensei, faltare a las prácticas. –

No había sido una pregunta para un permiso, había sido una aclaración.

- ¿¡QUEE!? – La sorpresa se hizo notar muy rápido por parte de la mayoría de los presentes.

- ¿Te sientes bien Ryoma? – Preguntó Oishi.

- De acuerdo a mis datos, hay un 75 de probabilidades de que Ryoma este así por la desaparición de Sakuno. –

Sakuno enrojeció.

- No… es por eso – Ryoma se controló lo suficiente como para no tartamudear.

- ¿Entonces? – Insistió Eiji.

- ¡Nunca te habías negado a un partido de tenis! –

- Siempre hay una primera vez- Ryoma se acomodó la mochila, y dio unos cuantos pasos. En realidad, esa frase tenía más significado para Ryoma que para todos los demás.

- ¡Hey O'chibi! ¿De veras no vas a jugar? –

- No –

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto rápidamente Momoshiro.

- No tengo ganas –

- ¡Eso ni tu te la crees! –

- ¡Tiene miedo! – Gritó Eiji divertido. Había dado en el mero punto.

Ryoma dió media vuelta y los miró de manera furibunda.

- Vamos Ryoma, no nos mires así – Dijo Momoshiro de manera amistosa. De repente, hizo algo que aunque pareciera un simple gesto de amigos, no lo era. Momoshiro lo empujó "levemente" de uno de sus hombros. Al tocar la mano de Momoshiro con el hombro de Ryoma…

Sakuno salió volando.

No es que Ryoma viera todo en cámara lenta, como en las películas. Más bien se debía a la gravedad de la situación, y el hecho de que la vida de Sakuno temblara en un hilo muy delgado.

Todas las imágenes pausadas que veía proyectadas lentamente en su cabeza, hicieron que Ryoma nisiquiera se detuviera a pensar en que hacer, todo había sido por un impulso de último momento. En su mente solo estaba "Sakuno".

Se tiró al piso, como cuando los beisbolistas se tiran para cachar las pelotas. Y así, con los brazos y palmas extendidas, logró salvarle la vida a su, ahora, protegida.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó al instante, con una voz fuera de lo normal. Se escuchaba preocupada y hasta cierto punto, desesperada.

- S-si...-

Ryoma cerró los ojos y pegó su frente con el piso.

- ¿Ryoma-kun? –

- ¡Ryoma! –

Ryoma levanto la cabeza y encerró a Sakuno es sus manos, haciéndole una especie cuevita. En seguida, se levantó aparentemente despreocupado.

- ¿Pero qué te esta sucediendo hoy? –

- Nada –

- Estas actuando muy extraño… -

Enfocaron su vista en las manos de Ryoma que _extrañamente_ las tenía como si ocultara algo.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Preguntó Momoshiro, olvidando todo lo que anteriormente le había estado diciendo a Ryoma en su cara.

Ryoma casi por inercia, escondió sus manos por detrás. Aquello había sido lo mas estupido que podía haber hecho.

Eiji, Momoshiro e Inui, sonrieron malévolamente, acercándosele.

El delantero del trío, Inui, con una sonrisa más maliciosa que la de los otros dos restantes juntos, preguntó:

- Tu has estado ocultando algo todo este tiempo, Ryoma, y yo aunque tenga muchos datos, no logro descifrarlo… - Sonrió aun mas.

- ¡Que muestre las manos! – La vocecita ruidosa de Eiji se hizo sonar en gran parte de las canchas.

- _Que no abra las manos, que no abra las manos, que no abra las manos_… - Se repetía insistente, o más bien, pedía insistente.

- No es nada – Intentó evadir todo el problema con eso, pero obviamente no funcionó.

- ¡Oh si que traes! – Le contestó Momoshiro. Los otros dos lo miraban acusadoramente. Inui con un brillo de burla y malicia.

Eiji, quien era el más desesperado, se acerco rápidamente y comenzó a jalonearlo del brazo. Momoshiro al ver la iniciativa se acercó también. Uno tiraba del brazo izquierdo y el otro del derecho. Inui, prefirió no ensuciarse las manos y decidió quedarse con el lápiz en la mano, en caso de que Ryoma dejara ver lo que traía, o dijera cualquier cosa importante.

Sakuno, chocaba con las paredes de las manos de Ryoma. De arriba abajo, de un lado al otro.

- ¡Vamos Ryoma!, ¡Déjate! – Dijo con algunas trabas, a causa de que estaba poniendo mucha fuerza en su _trabajo._

- ¡Solo veremos tantito! – Gritó al tiempo que lo jalaba con fuerza innecesaria.

Ryoma no hablaba, el se mantenía concentrado en no permitir que sus manos se abrieran, seria muy peligroso que vieran a Sakuno… _así._

Jalones, tirones, e incluso golpes estaba recibiendo Ryoma en ese momento.

¿Y por qué?

Por el pequeño problema con dos trenzas largas y centellantes ojos rubí achocolatado.

Pero ahora, se preguntaba ¿Valía la pena estar en esos embrollos, solo para salvarle el pellejo a Sakuno?

Y pese a que lo primero que se contestaba era una negativa, el sabia muy bien, que aunque lo negara, sabía que todo eso valía _muy _bien la pena.

- Vamos Momo, a las tres tiramos – Ordenó Eiji. Comenzaba a cansarle el estar maltratando al pobre de Ryoma.

Momoshiro asintió.

- Una… -

Ryoma logró ver como Eiji y Momoshiro respiraban pausadamente, sin soltarlo claro esta, era como si… estuvieran reuniendo fuerzas.

- Dos… -

Si llegaran a jalarlo de esa manera, Sakuno seguramente saldría volando de nuevo, y dudaba mucho que fuera a volver a cacharla como la vez anterior.

Se sintió derrotado.

- _Por favor Ryoma-kun, no habrás las manos_ – Suplicó, aunque Ryoma no la mirara, ella sentía que el sabia lo que ella estaba pensando en esos momentos.

- _Lo siento Sakuno_ – pensó.

- ¡Tr... –

- ¡Esta bien! –

- ¿Tres? – Concluyo su frase Eiji, con un tono de confusión.

- ¿Te rindes Ryoma? – Preguntó sorprendido. Había olvidado por completo la idea de tirar de el con todas sus fuerzas.

- Si – Para Ryoma decir esto era sumamente difícil. Era un gran golpe a su colosal orgullo. Simplemente se sentía humillado.

_- ¡NO!_ – Grito desesperada Sakuno, últimamente había estado teniendo mucho ese sentimiento de desesperación.

Ryoma suspiro. Casi cansado.

Todo se mantenía en silencio. Inui tenía el lápiz a menos de un centímetro de distancia del cuaderno. Momoshiro y Eiji tenían unos ojos llenos de curiosidad., Oishi no prestaba mucha atención al asunto, estaba acostumbrado a ver en pleitos y jaloneos a esos tres, que para el ya era un asunto plenamente normal. Sumire, seguía llorando y Syusuke solo sonreía.

- ¡Ya abre las manos! – Ordenó impacientado Momoshiro.

Ryoma, empezó a abrir sus manos lentamente…

Sakuno, ya podía ver una ligera franja de luz, que separaba una mano de la otra. La contempló por unos instantes, para después centrarse en otros pensamientos.

- _Bien, trata de verte natural Sakuno, natural…_ - Sonrió para si de forma maltrecha. – _Tengo que verme tranquila… _

La línea de luz, se hacia cada vez mas grande. Hasta que por fin, esta dejó ser una línea y las manos de Ryoma, dejaron de ser paredes, para convertirse en solo un liso muro que sostenía en su centro a la mini-Sakuno.

Todos se acercaron, curiosos y ansiosos por ver que era.

¡… !

- O.O – La sorpresa no cabía en sus rostros.

-¿Hola? – Sakuno soltó una risita nerviosa.

Hubo un silencio profundo y sepulcral.

- O.O-

Al parecer, aun no asimilaban bien la situación.

…

- ¡Sakuno-chan! – Eiji, rompió el silencio.

- ¿S-sakuno? – Sumire estaba tan sobresaltada que no hablaba bien.

- Hola abuela – Saludó cordialmente Sakuno.

Sumire se desmayó al instante.

- ¡Abuela! – Gritó Sakuno alarmada.

Oishi y Syusuke, la cargaron hasta desaparecer doblando hacia la derecha, con dirección a la enfermería.

- ¡Abuela! – Volvió a gritar Sakuno, olvidándose de que Momoshiro y Eiji aun la miraban con la boca abierta. Y de que Inui, sacaba humito por la impresionante velocidad con la que escribía.

- ¿Sakuno-chan?, ¿De veras eres tu? – Aquella pregunta había sonado tan inocente que daba una ternura extraordinaria.

- Eh... si… Eiji-san – Solía llamarlo así, porque Eiji no le hacia caso si lo nombraba por su apellido.

- ¡Si!, ¡Si eres Sakuno-chan! –

- ¿Por qué estas de ese tamaño? O.O – Momoshiro nisiquiera saludó, estaba muy concentrado en articular la pregunta mas primordial de todo este asunto.

Sakuno pensó un poco la respuesta.

- No lo se, solo recuerdo que me levante en la habitación de Ryoma-kun y enton… -

- ¡¿En la habitación de Ryoma?!, ¿¡Ryoma que le hiciste!? O.Ó –

Ryoma se alejó un poco. Estupefacto ante la repentina acusación.

- Yo no le hice nada – Aclaró antes de que lo bombardearan con otra pregunta, aunque tenia la ligera sospecha de que su magnifica aclaración no serviría de nada.

- ¡No!, Ryoma-kun solo me ha estado ayudando todo el día…El no ha hecho nada malo - Explicó Sakuno, al notar que Momoshiro y Eiji seguían con la misma mirada acusadora.

Momoshiro comenzó a hablar de un montón de cosas sin sentido, de que tenían que ver a un doctor, a un científico, también habló de la posibilidad de llevar a Sakuno a los noticieros de la cuidad o anotar un record Gines de la persona mas pequeña del mundo. En fin, cosas sin relativa importancia.

Entre tanto habladero, Eiji tenía su tierna mirada inocente fija en un punto en específico.

- ¿Qué sucede Eiji-san? – Preguntó Sakuno, al percatarse que Eiji no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa ropa Sakuno-chan? o.o – Fue directo al grano.

Esa había sido una pregunta tan vergonzosa, que de haber sido hecha con otro tono de voz o otro tipo de mirada, Sakuno se hubiera sentido evidentemente ofendida, pero como era Eiji el que preguntaba, lo hacia con asombrosa inocencia y curiosidad, como si fuera un pequeño niño preguntando de donde salen los bebes.

Ryoma se sonrojó un poco ante la situación. Mientras que Sakuno instintivamente se cubrió con sus manos, a la vez que se sentaba con lentitud en las manos de Ryoma.

- ¡Eres un tonto Eiji!, ¿Qué no ves que esta así porque hace mucho calor? –

Ryoma le mandó una mirada furiosa.

De repente, Inui, quien se había mantenido ensimismado en su libreta se adentró en la conversación.

- Tengo una teoría – Dijo con arrogancia, a la vez en que se acomodaba sus gafas y estas soltaban un cierto brillito enigmático, provocado por los rayos del sol. Luego, prosiguió – Pienso que Ryuzaki-san ha sido convertida por algún hechizo o algo parecido. Lo mas seguro es que el culpable de esto halla sido algún brujo. Normalmente no creo en este tipo de cosas, pero dado a que lo he visto con mis propios ojos, no me queda otra más que pensaren esa posibilidad. Aunque… – Se tomó el mentón de manera concluyente – No tengo ni la menor idea del propósito de volver… diminuta a una ser humano cualquiera. No le veo el porqué -

- Pero… no me respondiste Inui. ¿Por qué Sakuno-chan esta _vestida_ así? – Insistió de nuevo Eiji.

- Eso es obvio, al disminuir su estatura y peso corporal, la ropa que debió haber estado usando en el momento del hechizo quedó en su tamaño normal, mientras que Ryuzaki-san se encogía hasta llegar a 3 cm., su ropa, dondequiera que este, sigue midiendo exactamente lo mismo. –

- ¿Quieres decir que alguien hizo chiquita a Sakuno-chan solo para quedarse con su ropa? –

- Es una posibilidad, el brujo podría ser un completo pervertido –

Sakuno se transformó en una fresa viviente. Y Ryoma, aunque no lo hiciera notar, estaba enojado.

- Pues… yo pienso que debemos conseguirle algo de ropa normal a Sakuno. – Propuso Momoshiro.

- Si yo también creo lo mismo. –

Inui asintió al igual que Ryoma. Era irremediable el hecho de que tenían que vestir a Sakuno con ropas más cubridoras. Últimamente su mente se había estado turbando por tener a Sakuno con tales pedazos de telas.

Todos pusieron caras pensativas por algunos segundos y de repente, a Eiji se le encendió una pequeña lucecita dentro de su cabeza. Tenía una idea.

- ¡Ya se! – Gritó con júbilo.

Los demás solo lo miraron, como indicando que dijera lo que estaba pensando.

- Cerca de la hamburguesería, hay una tienda de muñecas. Mi hermana solía ir ahí de pequeña. Lo más seguro es que en ese lugar encontremos ropa que le quede a Sakuno-chan. – Eiji sonrió antes su brillante idea. Que bien o mal, era una muy brillante idea.

- Tiene algo de lógica – Respondió Inui pensativo – Las únicas ropas que se fabrican de ese tamaño son para muñecas. –

Sakuno se sintió avergonzada y a la vez asustada de que le fueran a comprar ropa de muñecas. Siempre esas vestimentas acostumbraban ser muy… cursis. Pero de eso a lo que traía puesto, prefería verse ridícula.

Ryoma no dijo nada. Su cabeza estaba volando en sabrá Dios que cosas. Y no era nada relacionado con tenis.

- Y… ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta algún vestidito de esos, Eiji? – Preguntó Momoshiro, quien se preocupaba por que su billetera no quedara vacía muy pronto. Aún recordaba que le debía una buena cena a su novia. Y eso era gasto asegurado.

- Eso no lo se, podríamos preguntarle a mi hermana – Contestó Eiji.

- Cuestan 10 dólares cada uno. Y entre mas lujosos mas caros, los que traen sombrero y zapatos, se le eleva el precio. – Interrumpió Inui automáticamente, hablando como si fuera un robot. Parecía como si se supiera los precios de memoria.

- Oh, son algo caros –

- Si –Suspiró – Espera, ¿Cómo sabes cuánto cuestan? – Momoshiro tenía una mirada de juez culpador.

- Eh… a-a veces acompaño a mi…prima. -

Los otros como que no creyéndose nada, siguieron mirándolo de la misma forma.

- Yo tengo 3 dólares – Dijo Eiji, algo avergonzado, porque eso no alcanzaba ni para un vestidito.

- Yo… tengo 2 – Dijo Momoshiro.

- Mmm... Yo 4 – Aseguro Inui.

- No se completan ni los 10 dólares. – Suspiro - ¡Oh si!, ¡Ryoma-kun consiguió mucho dinero en la hora de receso! – Exclamó Sakuno con alegría dando brinquitos.

Ryoma la observó reprochante.

- A ver Ryoma, suelta el dinero. –

Refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, al final de cuentas accedió.

--- 

En aquella angosta y pequeña habitación de paredes blancas y con un olor horrible a medicina y alcohol farmacéutico. Solo se escuchaba una frase, que cada vez se repetía con más potencia.

- ¡MI NIETA! –

- Espere Sumire-sensei, no esta en condiciones –

Esta, hizo caso omiso de lo que le decía Syusuke, y en cambio salió apresurada de la enfermería.

Tenia que estar loca. Su nieta no podía estar de ese tamaño…

·

CONTINUARA……

·

Respuesta a sus reviews:

**Nozomi:** ¡Nozomi-chan! Que bueno que te pases a leer mi fic. ¡Muchas gracias! Nos veremos en la escuela

**Meli:** ¡NO! Creeme que aunque tarde años en subir, nunca abandonare un fic. Todos tendrán un final. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**marinu8:** Tienes toda la razón, soy muy tardada. T.T Pero que bueno que al menos tu me perdones . Por otro lado, Eiji es tan lindo que hará muchas cosas por Sakuno. Ya se vera las ocurrencias de este niño lindo. xD ¡Gracias por leer!

**eden:** ¡Hola! Contratiempos, y eso se queda corto. U.U. Hubo una larga sequía de inspiración. Pero no dejaré al fic sin final. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Marie:** ¡Hola! ¡Si!, Ryomita descubrirá lo que es ser una niñera. xD Sakuno de ese tamaño es muy delicada o.O ¡Que bueno que te guste! Y, a mi también me fascina la idea de los ex-titulares. OoO

**Kumi-Muni:** Le gustó pedir dinero a Ryomita. Sakuno le enseño una técnica muy poderosa. Hasta yo le daría mi mesada entera si me lo pidiera con esa sonrisa tan suya. Que bien que te guste. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Tsuki-chan:** Oh bueno, que bien que a ti no te importe la tardanza. Un agobio menos. Jajaja ¡Ryoma ya sabe como conseguir dinero fácil!, Admito, que yo utilizo esa técnica… ejem… algunas veces. U.U ¡Por pura necesidad!, ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Blackfire91:** Si, las situaciones embarazosas son muy graciosas. xD Pobre Sakuno. Y a petición tuya, pondré más de esas, y en unos capítulos mas adelante pondré a Sakuno queriéndose bañar. x3. Sakuno estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de Eiji O.o ¡Pero Ryoma la salvó!, ¡Gracias!

**Debi:** ¡Muchas gracias!. Espero y perdones mi tardanza. n.nU. Que bueno que te guste. Me alegra

**tormenta oscura:** Mis amigas dicen que mi cabeza es como un pozo sin fondo. O.o Aunque, hay veces que se me cicla. :s. Continuare este fic, no hay duda. :D ¡Gracias!

**sakuno-chan**: Si, es un tema un tanto peculiar. Pero eso es lo divertido de todo esto. Problemas fuera de lo común. Tanto para Ryoma como para Sakuno. O.o ¡Gracias!

**Jackilyn-san:** ¡Si Sumire esta sufriendo mucho! Me imagino a Ryoma diciendo "Ryuzaki me enseño" y me entra una risa. xD ¡Oh si! Los extitulares, en especial Momo y Eiji van a traer muchos problemas. Pero será gracioso. X3 ¡Gracias!

**Shitsumon no suna:** Que bueno que te guste. Gracias por comentar. Te contesto solo por obligación, me hiciste algo muy feo. T.T. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Camila:** Si, creo que todas le daríamos dinero a Ryoma con tan solo una sonrisa suya. OoO. Si lo se tarde mucho. U.U ¡Gracias por comentar!

·

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!, ¡Y espero entiendan y perdonen mi tardanza! T.T**

**Pero quiero que sepan que no dejare al fic sin final. **

_·_

·

Azuna Yuko M.


End file.
